


The Road So Far

by heatofthetuesdaymoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hellhounds, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatofthetuesdaymoments/pseuds/heatofthetuesdaymoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's every Supernatural fan's dream! Or is it? One minute you're home, the next BOOM! Winchesters all up in your face.  Now you're stuck with them and trying to figure out how you got here and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2013 and I am never active on that site so I thought I'd upload it here and tweak it a bit. I actually really liked this story when I first started so I'm hoping y'all like it too. The story is through your eyes so just have fun with it.

You were in your bathroom brushing your teeth after a long day of working at the bookstore.  Next thing you know you're in a cheap hotel room and there are two male figures occupying one of the beds and a small table near by. At first you didn't recognize them... and then you did, and now you're not sure if this is a dream or not because Sam and Dean Winchester are staring at you like deer in the headlights. At first you thought you won some contest or it was just a hallucination from accidently swallowing a little bit of your mouth wash.  But there were no cameras, and they definitely looked way to domesticated for it to be just acting.  No this wasn't Jensen and Jared.  This was the real deal, or as real as it seemed right now.  To make it more awkward you're just standing there in your ratty old flannel pajama shorts and a holey Pink Floyd shirt.  You feel so exposed just standing there with your towel and toothbrush.

"What the fuck?" Dean blurts out.

You look frantically from Sam to Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asks.

"How the hell did you just emerge from our bathroom?" Dean asks.

Not knowing what to do, you walk back into the bathroom fumbling with the lock as you try to control you're breathing.

_'This can't be real.'_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hey don't make me come in there!" Dean yells through the door.

"Please don't." You reply, your voice coming out sqeaky and high pitiched.

"Come out here and I won't have to." Dean replies.

"But if I do you'll kill and I'm not a demon." You reply, now holding onto the doorknob for dear life.

It's quiet from the otherside of the door.

"Also I wasn't planning on dying tonight." You add, hoping it'll help.

"Hey look, this is all a bit... freaky." Sam replies.

_'Pfft, I'll say.'_

"If you come out... we promise not to hurt you." Sam adds.

"We do?" You hear Dean ask in protest.

You can only imagine the bitch face Sam is pulling right now and if this wasn't so scary and surreal you'd being smiling at the amusing thought.

"Please don't tie me up either." You add.

"Dammit." You hear Dean say.

"Look no physical harm will come to you if you come out, I promise." Sam states.

You look at your hand on the doorknob and how white your knuckles are.

You let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll come out."

It takes you two minutes to finally unlock the door and when you do both Sam and Dean are standing two feet away from you.  Probably ready to attack shoould you try and do anything.  After all these were the Winchesters.

"You guys are definitely not my dog." You state now worrying over your sweet german mix Syd.

You definitely have to find a way back now.

Dean snorts, "I'll say." He says, standing up from the bed, where he was cleaning his guns.

See the thing is Sam and Dean Winchester are not strangers in your life. You have been a devoted fan since 2005:  You've been with them through the yellow-eyed demon, Dean back from hell, Sam's demon blood addiction, ehehe even Dick Roman, and you've been through it all with them and a billion other people.  You always assumed their life was fiction; they even broke the fourth wall when they did the French Mistake. And here they are, standing right in front of you and man, are they tall, especially Sam, he's hella tall.

"What the hell are were you doing in our bathroom?" Dean asks, pointing a blade, probably made of silver, at you.  

You ask yourself the same question.  You look from Dean to Sam, who looks just as confused as you do, and back to Dean again.

"I- I honestly have not fucking idea," you say, "too be honest, I thought I was in my bathroom… in my own house." You look down at your feet, they were cold from the A/C and now wish you had brought socks into your bathroom with you.

"Your house?" Sam questions.

Gosh, you thought Jared Padalecki was too much to handle just on the tube, but in real life Sam Winchester is an actual cinnamon.  A hot, gooey cinnamon roll.

You try to act as cool as a cucumber but the butterflies in your stomach are bouncing around in your stomach, so instead you nod in silence.

"So you're saying you were home and now you're here?" Dean asks.

Good golly, why did they have to be so attractive.  It was hard to look both of them in the eye.  Mostly because they were so tall compared to you and it would eventually hurt your neck to keep eye contact with them.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." You say, "um, look I really don't know how I got here but… this is fucking awesome!"

The brothers look at each other, quizzical looks on their face, "Awesome?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm such a huge fan, not like Becky or anything, but like, wow." You say, you know you're embarrassing yourself but you can't stop the word vomit coming out of your mouth.

"You okay?" Dean asks you.

His deep, rugged voice, vibrating through your whole body.  Wow, you'd never thought this would happen, not in a million years.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." You say, "So… where am I?" You ask them.

The brothers look at each other again (they do this a lot), and back to you, "Sam." Dean says, staring at you.

Sam sighs and picks up your small body with arm, lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulder, "What the hell!" You say, and then you realize that Dean is tying your feet together, "Are you serious?" You ask him.

"Sorry but we're in a tight spot right now." Dean says, now facing you.  

He flashes you a cheeky smile, if he wasn't tying you up, the shiver down your spine wouldn't seem so messed up, "We can't take any chances, even if you are cute." He adds.

"You said you wouldn't tie me up." You retort.

"True but... ya know sometimes we lie." Dean replies, his eyes crinkling while he smiles.

You sigh and let Sam place you gently in the chair they have prepared.  Sam grabs another piece of rope and wraps it around your waist, connecting you to the chair.

"Sorry about this." He whispers.

You try not to smile, "It's okay Sam." You say.

Sam looks at you with that quizzical look again.  He shakes his head and stands up straight, "How, how do you know who we are?" He asks you.

You're about to tell them, but Dean comes back and throws water from a flask on you.

"Jesus H. Christ, really… oooh, you think I'm a demon." You say, feeling stupid, because you know this is their M.O. and you know that silver to the skin is next. And you're right because Dean produces the silver knife he had early and makes a small slice on your forearm.

"Fuck, I'm not a skin walker or a werewolf either." You say, staring at blood, now running out of the cut.

"Dean, she's human."

"You forgot the Borax." You blurt out, you're now pissed.

"Borax?" The boys ask in unison.

"Yeah, in case I'm Leviathan." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Lewhat?" Dean asks.

"Did you boys get dropped on your head?" You ask them.

"Dean… she sounds like Bobby." Sam whispers to Dean.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" You ask.

Dean covers your mouth, "Shut up." He hisses.

Sam watches, uncomfortably as this little scenario plays out.

"Look, we have got shit up to here," Dean says waving his free hand above his head "we have Demons on us everywhere we go, you're human so that's safe to cross out, I don't know what a Levi-whatever thing is, but I've never heard of it so it doesn't exist."

"Dean, dad will be back any minute." Sam says.

"Wait, your dad is here?" You ask them.

"Ye- yes, but what does that have to do with you being here?" Dean asks you.

You stare at Dean, like, really stare at Dean.  He looks younger than season eleven Dean, and Sam.

Sam's hair is short, like uncomfortably short.

"Oh my gosh, you're guys are babies." You say looking at sam and Dean.

"Wha- what, I'm twenty-six years old." Dean says.

"Wait, what?" You say, shocking consuming your whole body, "What year Is it?" You ask them.

"2005," Sam says, "where are you from?" He asks you.

"2015." You say looking it at both of them, waiting for the realization to set in their faces.

Dean lets go of your face, "Shut the fuck up."

There it is.

You can't help but chuckle.  The situation is already uncomfortable but why not step it up a notch.

"Yeah I am surprisingly taking this way better than I thought," You say, not sure if it's to yourself or to them, "but I woke up today in the year 2015, and now I'm here in 2005 with you guys."

Dean snorts, "You got a name future girl?" he asks you.

"My name is Y/N," You say trying to relax in the uncomfortable chair.

"Can you please untie me?" You ask them.

The brothers once again look at each other.

"What's dad going to say?" Sam asks.

"We'll get to that when we get to that." Dean whispers back.

Just as your about to say something, you see two headlights shine throw the window next to the door.

'Shit,' you think to yourself.

Papa Winchester is back and a cold sweat begins to form on your forehead.  The brothers are willing to give you a chance but John Winchester is cold and hard and the only people he cares about are standing right in front of you and even he has a hardtime show them how he feels. Dean can see the fear painted on your face.  He reaches toward you and begins to untie the rope around your waist.  His is face incredibly close to yours.  

If only the circumstances were different.

Sam has gone outside to go talk to his dad, probably distracting him to give Dean more time.

"Please don't let him hurt me." You say.

Dean looks at you with those meadow green eyes, "H-He won't," he says, loosening the rope around your waist, "I promise he won't hurt you." Dean begins to untie your feet.

You stand up and look at Dean, "You need to hit me." You tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"I need you to hit me as hard as you can," You say, "we'll tell your dad that I was in the other room with my partner, you two heard us fighting and you guys came to rescue me." He looks extremely uncomfortable with the reques.  

"Please, it's the only way he'll let me stay here at least I hope it is, I have nowhere to go to." You beg him.

Dean sighs.  You can both hear John talking to Sam and how impatient he sounds, "Fuck, alright." He says.

You guys face each other.  Dean looks at you with clear guilt in his eyes.  Before you know what's happening Dean leans in and kisses you on your cheek.

"I'm really sorry about this." He whispers in your ear.

One minute you're standing, the next you're on the ground. Vision blurry.  Head ringing.  Dean's calloused hands are helping you up and probably propping you on the bed.

"There you go Y/N," Dean says, steadying you as you're both on the bed.

Your vision is getting back to normal and just in the knick of time because John and Sam open the motel door.

You look at John with your one good eye, because the other one is getting blurry and it's hard for you to focus on him with that one eye, "So this is what you didn't want me to see?" He asks his boys.

Sam looks at you and Dean, begging for answers with his eyes.

"Dean, is Y/N okay… now?" He asks, thank god Sam Winchester knows how to play along in an awkward situation.

Dean wraps an arm around you, "Dad, this is Y/N, I don't know what Sam told you-"

"Sam didn't tell me anything except that I should be considerate and thoughtful and hear what you have to say." John says, dumping his bag on the floor.

He looks at you, the way people look at wounded animals on television, "And now I know why," he walks to you, you flinch just a little but John's not insulted, he's expecting something of this sort, he sits down on the bed with you and Dean, "my name is John Winchester, these are my boys Sam and Dean, I can assure you that you are now safe." He says, he brushes some hair away from your face.

He looks to Dean, "What happened?" He asks him.

Dean swallows hard.  His arm is still wrapped around you.

"Sam and I were here in the room when we heard the commotion next door, to make this short and sweet, we bust in and see her on the floor, the person she was with was long gone, she's got nowhere to go." Dean says.

"Can she stay here Dad?" Sam pipes in.

John sighs.  He looks from Dean to Sam (seriously they do this a lot) and back down to you. It feels like theres a pit in your stomach when he looks at you.

"You really have nowhere to go?" He asks you.

You nod your head but don't say anything.  Your head is throbbing.  You can already feel your the bruising around your eye.  Man that's gonna    

John sighs, "Alright, she can stay," you hear him say.

"Thanks Dad." Dean says, getting up from the bed.

"She's going to have to be trained, but after all of this is over." John says.

He turns to you, "We got a friend in South Dakota, name's Bobby Singer he'll sort you out." He says.

"Thank you." You say, your face beings to sting.

Dean walks to the door, "I'm gonna get you more ice." He says and then leaves.

 

☽☼☾

This was two months ago.  You think about that night almost every day while living with Bobby Singer, the grumpy yet sweet hunter you use to watch on television.  Since then you've put a few things together: This reality is very much like your, its basically your version of the French Mistake episode except you don't know how to get back to your reality.  Also no matter how many times you attempt to you cannot tell the boys anything about the future.  Everytime you try in send you into a very strange panic attack.  The boys think it's just PTSD from moving from one reality to another, but no one really knows.  And lastly... you're actually a very good hunter.  Who would have guessed.  Bobby is a great mentor and has been giving the Winchester boys updates on your training.  You're grateful for the help you've received and wished you could return the favor, but no matter how much you try you can't tell them whats to come, and it's killing you inside.

You're working on your '67 Chevelle that Bobby gave you.  It's almost done.  You want to paint it black after you change the oil, which is exactly what you're doing when Bobby comes up to you.  He's holding his cell phone.

"It's Sam." He says, holding the phone out for you to take.

You wipe the oil grease off with the rag from your back pocket.  You can feel the pit in your stomach growing bigger.  You knew this day was going to come.  You wish it didn't but it has and now you're here holding a cell phone to your ear.

"Hello?" You say.

"Y/N something happened." Sam says.

He sounds sad and like he hasn't had sleep in a few days, "I need you."

"I'll be right over." You say.

Sam tells you what hospital he's at and then the two of you hang up.  You pass the phone back to Bobby who has a grim look on his face.

"It's Dean isn't it." Bobby says, sadness in his voice, he really loves those boys.

You close the hood of your car and sigh.

"No, it's John." You say, "I'll be back with the boys."

You give Bobby a hug and walk back to the car.  Turning on the engine.  A song comes on, it's Sound of Silence.  This is your life now. You're twenty-one and hunting monsters with your problematic faves.  Better than twenty-one and working in some seedy mall being heckled by men old enough to be your grandpa.  Sure you miss your friends, your family, and most importantly your dog.  But until the boys find a way to get you back, here is where you're staying.  You head out of Bobby's salvage yard and on to the interstate onward to the Winchesters and all their woes.


	2. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader goes to help the brother grieve over John's Death. If only they could do more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos. I really appreciate it. Alright lets get this party started.

The four hour drive to the hospital seemed like a long drive.

Boy you were wrong.

When you get to the hospital its raining harder than it had rained in a long time around that area.  Sam and Dean were waiting for you outside, when they get into the Chevelle the atmosphere changed.  A great heaviness builds up around all three of you.  Dean sits in the front with you while Sam sits in the back.

Led Zeppelin's 'When The Levee Breaks' is playing on the radio.  You're about to lower the volume but Dean puts his hand over yours trying to stop it.

"Leave it," he says, "I like this song."

You remove your hand and place it back on the stirring wheel.

Its an hour into the drive and no one has said a word since the radio thing.  Both brothers are looking out the window.  The rain has died down a little, and the songs have changed from Led Zeppelin to Creedence Clearwater Revival to Kansas to Lynard Skynard.  You're about to say something when Sam leans toward you from behind.

"Thank you for picking us up Y/N." He says, patting your shoulder before sitting back in his seat.

"No problem Sam." You say as you go down the highway.

You want to tell them how sorry you are.  How you wish you could have stopped them.  You at least managed to tell John that his father didn't run out on him.  Which probably gave him a mini heart attack, but it didn't stop them from getting into that accident.  Didn't stop John from making that deal with Yellow-Eyes.  You tried telling them of the future but something wouldn't physically let you, and right now you're pissed at yourself because you have all this knowledge and there's nothing you can do about it.

"I'm hungry." says Dean, it's been two hours now and this is the first time he speaks up.

"Okay we'll stop for a bite." You tell them as you spot a blue sign showing food and gas nearby.

John Winchester may not have been in the running for Best Dad anytime soon, but that didn't mean he didn't love his sons.  You wish you could have shared that with Sam and Dean but they're so stubborn and all about being brooding and distant.  Dean would just make some joke and Sam would sigh and look off into the distance say something like _'Yeah, thanks.'_ They wouldn't confide in you, not yet at least.  If they were going to mourn they'd do it together or most likely on their own and then come together. Right now the boys are eating their burgers while you chow down on some fries and a coke.  Eventually you'll find a way to tell the boys but for right now you sit in silence going over your current situation.

☽☼☾

It's been six months since John Winchester's death.  So far you and the boys have tracked down a killer clown, vengeful spirits, a murderer, a zombie girlfriend, and people with psychic abilities just like Sam.  You met Gordon, who really is a douche but also terribly frightening.  And recently you guys encountered your first hellhound.  This is all going to plan and it's killing you inside.  Dean's freaking out about Sam and what John said to the him.  You know why, but you can't say anything.  When you tried to explain to Sam what was going on and how you knew so much after meeting Andy you gone into quite a frenzy and the guys thought you were having a seizure.  So now you just try to drop hints but all you can really do is let things play out.  It's not like you're mute or anything.  You can talk to Sam and Dean about other things, but nothing about the future.

Its weird talking to two of your favourite characters.  It's even weirder realising that they're not just characters anymore but real people.  They had always made an impact on your life.  They made you a better hunter than you ever thought imaginable.  Not that you ever hunted before because you know, the only thing you hunted for was the food in your refrigerator, but now you're secret assassin status.  Bobby, Sam and Dean have trained you so well you could actually kill a man with his own finger. Not only that but you guys were becoming a lot closer.  There was definitely a bond between you and the brothers.

"Where are we?" You ask the brothers.

You're in the backseat of the Impala on another hunt with the boys. Sam is in the front with Dean reading over a map while Dean's driving per usual.

"Are we in Oregon?" You ask the guys.  Last night you were in Nevada and you had spent most of the time watching the stars until your eyelids felt heavy and you eventually drifted off to sleep thinking of all the time you had wished to take a road trip but never got the chance.  Today when you woke up you saw trees, lots and lots of trees.

"Yes we are Y/N." Dean says over the Megadeth playing on the radio.

You sit up in your seat and stretch.  A flannel shirt falls off of you.  You stick out your chest involuntarily as you try and crack your back.  You catch Sam looking at you through the side view mirror.

"I didn't want you to get cold," Sam says "Dean had the windows down for most of the night."

You grab hold of the white and grey flannel shirt and hand it back to Sam, "Thanks Sam."

Sam averts his eyes and clears his throat.  You can't help but smile just a little and continue stretching.  You catch Dean watching your reflection in the rear view mirror, unlike his brother, he doesn't look away not just yet and as blush rushes to your cheeks you see a sly smile spread across Dean's face.  Sam notices the interaction and snorts.

"Get a room you two." He says going back to the map.

You try to hide your red face from the two of them but you're pretty sure Dean can still see your reflection.

"Where are we going?" You ask again.

"Rivergrove." Sam says.

"What, Rivergrove?" You ask, your heart rate begins to quicken its pace.

"Yeah," Dean says, " Sammy had one of his vision things," he looks at your through the mirror, "he thinks I'm gonna kill a guy."

"Dean." Sam says.

"Guy with blond hair and a scar right?" You ask them.

"Yeah," Sam says, turning to face you, "it always amazes me how you know that kind of stuff."

"I have a good memory." You reply.

"And being from the future doesn't hurt," Dean says.

"Since you know so much can you confirm or deny that I am going to kill this guy?" He asks you.

"I- I can't say." You reply.

"c'mon Y/N," Sam begs, giving you those puppy dog eyes, "we could really use all the help we could get right now."

I think about it chewing your bottom lip.  Maybe you can find a way to tell them without telling them.  After all you mention the discription of the guy but the fact that both Sam and Dean know about him already doesn't help.  Eventually you sigh releasing your bottom lip from your teeth.

"I can try." You say trying to relax your heart rate.

You close your eyes and try to let words flow out of your mouth:  An image of Duane Tanner and the Croatoan carved in the telephone post, of the nurse with the virus, and of all that panic.  You try so hard to verbalize what you see in your head that you don't notice the blood trickling down your nostrils.  Or Dean pulling over to the side of the road.  Or Sam telling you to stop.  Sam reaches back and grabs hold of you before you slump to the floor of the Impala.

"Are you having another fit?" Sam asks.

"Sam! Sam, keep her calm, Y/N I'm so sorry, shit." Dean says, taking off his belt and putting it between your teeth.

Both brothers hold your hand as your body tries to fight off whatever just happened.

"We got you Y/N." Sam says stroking your hair.

It feels like your cheat is tightening, "D-d-don-" you gasp, holding in tight to the boys hands, "please..."

"Y/N please breathe, it's okay we're here, we got you." Says Dean.

You regain consciousness for a second only to past out in the back of the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... That escalated quickly. Thank you for reading. I have quite a few chapters I'm uploading but tbh I'm terrible at actual updates. So don't get too excited folks. (Also if you're reading my destiel fic Seeing Red, I'm so sorry for the hiatus, I'm really trying to come back to that one and I thank you for your paitence and I'm sorry for my procrastination)


	3. Croatoan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and the boys are in Rivergrove. Can they all survive the hysteria they're about to witness? Should the Reader intervene and help Dean kill Duanne? We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were back for chapter three. Editing these is so hard... I was a terrible writer... I hope I've improved somewhat. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. :)

When you come to you're in the back of the Impala. The boys are gone and from the looks of it, it seems to be midday. You're just about to call one of them when you hear glass shattering and shots being fired. You sit up straight and see a boy no younger than you, running into the woods behind his house.

You open the door and run toward the house, "Guys!" You call out.

"Y/N, come in here!" Dean yells from inside the house.

You run up the steps and find Sam consoling a blond woman. She must be Mrs. Tanner. Dean is now throwing a male body over his shoulders grunting with effort as he does so.

"Mr. Tanner?" You ask him.

"Yeah," Dean says, walking toward you once again uncomfortably close, "go help Sammy with the Misses."

You can feel your breath mingling with his.  You nod and rush over to help Sam with Mrs. Tanner.  

"Hey Sam." You say as you kneel next to the frightened lady.

Sam looks up at you, "Hey Y/N I'm happy you're feeling better." He says.

"Thanks Sam," You say as you clean off some blood with a towel being mindful not to let any blood touch your skin.

You let out a shaky sigh.

"You okay?" Sam asks you.

"Yeah I just don't handle blood very well." You lie as you wipe away the last of the blood.

_'Only three more hours to go,'_ you think to yourself.

"Pfft, that's not true you've taken care of all our scraps and bruises," Sam says, "hell you're a lot better medic than Dean or I."

You try to be as humble as possible as you help Mrs. Tanner up and into the Impala. Dean already has Mr. Tanner in the back with him.

"I'll get the keys from Dean," you tell Sam, "you should probably drive."

"Where are you gonna sit?" He asks you.

"I guess I'll sit in the back with Dean." You tell Sam.

"Okay," Sam sighs, "look I don't like the look of this town we've lost any type of communication with the outside world-"

"They're isolating the town." You say quietly.

"Yeah," Sam says, he looks back at Dean, "look you're a good hunter and you're capable of taking care of yourself and we've trained you well, just... here, take it." Sam hands you a Bowie knife.

"Wow," You say examining the blade, "it's gorgeous."

Sam smiles, "It was mine when I was fourteen."

You look up into Sam's unnaturally hazel green eyes and smile, "Thank you Sam."

You both head back to the Impala.  You get in the back with Dean who holds Mr. Tanner's body under a brown jacket.  He watches you climb into the back with him an annoyed grimmace caked across his face.

You chuckle, "You alright Dean?" You ask him.

Dean tries to suppress a smile, "None of this makes sense and that makes me nervous." He says as Sam gets into the driver side.

"Where do we go?" Sam asks you two.

"The medical clinic." You say.

"You think they'll still be there?" Sam asks you.

You know they'll still be there. You remain silent but shrug in response.  Sam turns to Dean who nods in agreement trying to shift the dead weight of Mr. Tanner to something more comfortable for him.

"Fair enough." Sam says and starts the engine.

☽☼☾

It's been two hours and both of the Tanner parents are dead.  Dr. Amanda Lee has been incredibly helpful through this whole scenario.  Her nurse on the other hand, well you know all too well, so you try and keep your distance between her and Sam.  You're sure the boys assume it's a territorial thing but you and nurse Pamela know better. Dean'a been gone for a while know and even though you know he'll come back you're still skeptical.

"I wish Dean was back," Sam says sitting down next to you.  "Uh here ya go thought you might be thirsty." He holds out a soda for you.

"Thanks Sam." You say taking the soda from his grasp.

Pam walks by with Dr. Lee.  She looks at you and Sam and winks at you just before disappearing into the lab.  You dent the can a little bit in your grasp.

"You okay?" Sam asks you.

"Just nervous, wish Dean was back too." You say as you take a sip from your drink.

Sam looks from the lab door to where Dr. Lee and Pamela were visible back to you.

"You don't like that nurse very much." He says.

"I just don't trust anyone, not since Mrs. Tanner." You say.

Sam sighs, "Yeah I know what you mean," he says and then turns to you, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Y/N."

You smile and look into the younger Winchester's eyes, _'It's you I need to protect,'_ you think to yourself.  You and Sam turn your head to the door. Dean's silhouette appears along with another figure.  It must be Sarge and you're right.

"Any minute now." You say under your breath.

"Hey Y/N, miss me?" Dean asks you as he steps inside.

You try and smile but the knot in your stomach feels like it's being tugged.

"You okay?" He asks putting his gun down. You're about to tell him something when another figure appears at the door.

"Help me!" Says the male voice.

Shit, it's Duane Tanner.  Sarge pulls him in.

"Dean it's him." Sam says.

"That the guy," Dean asks, "that's the guy I shoot in your dream?"

"Yes," You look to both brothers, "please be careful about this."

Dean chuckles, "Of course." He says, turning his head back to Duane direction.

☽☼☾

Of course everything goes to plan, which in your case means that everything is horribly wrong.  Dean doesn't kill Duane as planned even though a part of you wishes he should because in the last three hours you come to enjoy The Sarge's company.

"You're a quick learner." Sarge says as you hold a shotgun in your hand.

You smile, "I try."

Sarge chuckles, "Now don't be modest, you know you could take down those boys with one finger."

You give Sarge a wink, and he chuckles.

"Hey Y/N," Dean says patting you on the back, "where's Sammy?"

You feel your heart drop.  You had been babysitting Sam all this time until now.

"Fuck!" You hiss and run to the room you'd knew Sam would be in.  Sarge and Dean are right behind you.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

"Sammy!" Yells Dean.

"Y/N!" Yells Sam.

You reach the door and kick it in where the doorknob is.  Nurse Pamela is straddling Sam.  You see blood on her hand.  The worse has already happened.  You pull and shoot one blast to Pamela's back.  She drops to the floor dead on the spot.

"Goddamn." Dean says, standing right behind you.

"I'll say." Replies the Sarge.

Sam is breathing heavily looking at you.  Your hands are a little shaky but not enough for any concern.  You want to say so many things:  Gives the boys a high five, hug Sam but the only words that come out of your mouth are "Shit, I'm sorry."

☽☼☾

Five hours in, Sam and you are in the other room but you can still hear Duane, Sarge and Dr. Lee arguing with Dean.  So far Dean is winning the argument.

"You should go with Duane and Sarge." Sam says.

"Not happening." You remark.

Sam sighs, he pulls the infamous bitch-face, "Y/N we'll take care of De-"

"Sam stop it." You snap back at him.

Sam looks away and slouches in his seat.

"Look we all know how this ends for me." He says.

That immedately draws him to your attention.  You turn your body towards him waiting for his response.

"You are not gonna die here." You tell Sam.

"I'm not?" Sam asks.

"Not today." You reply.  

You sit on the table and place your hand on Sam's arm.  Sam looks up at you with those hazel green eyes of his. "Thank you." He says.

"No problem." You reply.

Dean opens the door to the room you and Sam secluded yourselves in.

"I interrupting?" He asks.

"No." You and Sam say in unison.

"Duane and Sarge are leaving." Dean says.

"I'll be right back." You say jumping off the table rushing after the two men.

"Sarge wait up!" You holler to the older black gentlemen.

Sarge looks back, "Hey Y/N, come to say goodbye?"

You smile at Sarge and look behind him toward Duane who has a smug smirk behind his face.  You try to hide the grimace on your face as you  look back to Sarge.

"Don't go with Duane," You tell him, "please just take these keys there's another truck in the back I saw it's got a full tank and it runs just take it."

"Sarge." Duane calls out.

"I don't understand." Sarge says.

"Please just don't go with him leave all this behind and forget about it." You say gripping him by the shoulders tears daring to run down your cheeks.

"Please trust me." You beg him.

Sarge sighs, "I'm sorry Duane, here take my truck." He says handing the young man his keys.

"You sure Mark?" Duane asks.

Sarge nods and looks back at you, "Thank you Y/N." He gives you a hug.

You and Duane watch Sarge head the opposite direction.

Once Sarge is out of sight, you turn back to Duane.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Duane asks.

You grip the knife you got from Sam tightly in your right hand.

"You know exactly what I'm doing you sonofabitch," You snarl, "Sarge is not going to die not anytime soon."

Duane chuckles, "That's what you think." He says, eyeing your knife.

You smile, "That's what I know."

Duane smiles, "I could skin you before your next sentence."

You shrug, drop the knife, and flash you're vilest smile, "Christo." You see Duane's face morph into agony, and black smoke erupts from his mouth.

You always wondered why the guys never used that after the flight incident.. oh right, because it made the demon inside stronger.  Duane's body drops to the ground. The hallway begins to shake.  Doors start to rattle.  The boys are yelling back in that one room.  You hold John's journal in your had and do the incantation as fast and as accurate as possible.  Within a few minutes the shaking stops.  You had prayed that Duane was somehow still alive but those odds were close to nill.  You make sure no one sees you as you quickly drag Duane's body into the janitor closet.  As you head back out Sam, Dean and Dr. Lee are heading out of the their rooms.

"Y/N?" Dean calls out with Sam trailing behind him.

"I'm okay." You respond.

Dr. Lee meets up with the three of out, "What the heck was that?" She asks.

You shrug.  You were going to tell them what had happened.  How Duane was a demon after all.  That Sarge was going to die but you saved him.  But you could feel that painful tinglyness in the tips of your fingers.  If you tried to explain it would just put you through another seizure and who knows if you could survive another one.

"I don't know..." You say trailing off.

Dr. Lee sighs, "Did Sarge and Duane make it out okay?" She asks them.

"Yeah they did." You pipe in before the brothers could respond.

Dr. Lee nods, "Good, now if you excuse me I've got some some blood to examine." She says turning around to head back into her office.

"Y/N you okay?" Dean asks placing his hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah guys I'm fine really."  You respond.

The brothers nod and say they'll be back in the room that they were in before.  When you're sure everyone is preoccupied you head back to the janitor closet and pulling Duan's lifeless body away.  Hopefully you'll find somewhere to stash it.  Although you know Duane probably deserved better.

☽☼☾

Dr. Lee is studying Sam's blood work when you walk in.

"How's it going?" You ask her.

"Y/N, you scared me." She says, smiling at you.

"We've got another hour to go." Dr. Lee says.

"That's good to hear, um, I'm sorry I killed your nurse." You say trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

Dr. Lee gives you a small smile, "You did what was necessary in such a strange circumstance like this." Dr. Lee says.

"How did you get involved with those boys anyhow?" Dr. Lee asks you.

You shrug, "Don't know, just sort of happened."

Which is honest to god exactly how you got into the Supernatural Fandom.  One minute innocence the next wham! Bam! Slam dunk! You caught the feels and get all fucked up.

"Well I hope you guys don't have to go through another ordeal like this." She says.

"Thanks Amanda." "Don't mention it."

You two hear a knock on the door, Dean pops his head in.

"You guys better get out here." His voice serious and full of authority.

You two follow Sam and Dean.  You guys go outside the clinic and everything is quiet.

"There's no one here.  Not anywhere.  They've all just vanished," says Dr. Lee.

You look toward Dean but he doesn't smile.  He simply nods his head and looks toward Dr. Lee.

☽☼☾

"Well, it's been five hours, and your blood's still clean," says the doctor to Sam.

The three of your exchange looks.

"I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Dr. Lee replies.

"But you're just not. I mean, compare it with the Tanner samples-" She looks through the microscope. "What the hell?"

"What?" All three of you ask.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulphur, nothing." Dr. Lee says, spinning around in her chair.

"How?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Dr. Lee says, "but it's just gone."

The next morning you and the brothers head out of Rivergrove.  The unexplainable still unexplained.  Dean is naming this case as the one that got away, but you in fact know that not all was lost.  You shouldn't but you saved Sarge and hope that wherever he was, it was as far away from this place as possible.

"Dean just let it go." Sam says from the front.

"No man, this was the weirdest case we ever had and we're still lucky you're not infected." Dean says as you down the highway.

You lay out in the back, resting you head against the window.  You close your eyes and listen to the music, you feel something heavy land on you, a type of clothing.  It's Papa Winchester's jacket, you look to Dean.

"In case you get cold." Dean says.

You cover yourself with John's jacket and Dean's essence, which smells of leather, sweat and tide. This will probably be the only time you're going to get to hold the jacket so as you drift to sleep you promise to make this moment count. You close your eyes again and faintly hear Sam say, "It's nice to know she at least looks peaceful when she sleeps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really hated when Sarge had to die to please bare with me and my moment of weakness for a character. Way to go Sarge!


	4. Renegades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the Croatoan event. Reader and Sam grow close, but so do Reader and Dean? Conflict? Oh yes. So much conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my cryptic, confusing summary but I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this.

"I still don't think we should do this." You say as you get your overcoat from the Impala.

You and Sam are outside the jewelry store  watching Dean talking it up with a woman inside. You're currently in Milwaukee with the brother, yes Milwaukee, after Ava and the hoodoo and the creepy dolls you guys needed something simple.  Something that was normal for a hunt.

"Man can he hurry up?" Sam whines.

"You can't stop Dean once he's in the zone." You joke, leaning on the car with Sam.

Sam chuckles, "That's unfortunately true."

A yawn escapes your mouth.  You're not quite use to all the time changes so your sleeping pattern has been a bit out of whack.

"You tired?" He asks you.

"A little bit." You reply, rubbing your eye.

Sam clears his throat, "You can rest on the- it- my... shoulder, ya know if you're tired."

Sam is has been more and more caring a gentle with you since Rivergrove.  Both he and Dean have kept their eye on you.  When Dean was taken by Gordan it had really taken a toll on you physically.  Sam lost it at one point while he was trying to find Dean and begged you to try and give him some type of clue of where Dean was.  You were grateful that Ava had been there to help Sam survive.  You got a massive migraine just after giving Sam an old boot you found.  He didn't hide his confusion but took the boot anyways.  After the boys returned to the motel room Sam had ran up to you and gave you a big bear hug repeating this thank you as he spun you around.  So now you're here standing in the cold with Sam.  Tired and running on fumes but still enjoying your time with them. You don't want to make the guy feel awkward about his offer so you gift him with a sweet smile and lean against Sam.  However, because he's so tall and you're so short it's more of a _'Hey Y/N, you can rest on my arm,' as you close your eyes and relax a little,'_ you hear Sam chuckle and suddenly his arm is wrapped around your shoulders and you're now resting your head on his chest.

You hear his strong heart beat quicken.

"Why Sam, are you nervous?" You ask the tall Winchester.

He looks down at you with those memorizing hazel eyes of his, "Pfft, no I'm not nervous." He says and looks away.

You notice his Adam's apple move up and down when he clears his throat.

"Why don't you two look like the cover of some sappy Hallmark card."

The two of you look and see Dean standing with his hands in his coat pockets.

"The child is tired, needs a nap." Sam says.

"Excuse me, I ain't no fucking child you... tree." You reply taken aback or act to at least as you remove yourself from Sam's embrace.

"You are kinda young Y/N." Dean says walking toward you, you stand your ground, your three inch heels giving you some height advantage. You forget Dean is like six foot, Dean's eyes look you up and down and finally set their gaze on your face, "Anywho we should probably find a place to crash but we should talk to some guy first."

You're not entirely sure what Dean is trying to hint at so you roll yours and look back at Sam who is at the passenger side of the Impala.

"It's late, the tree and I need our naps." You say and walk toward the Impala on Deans side.

Dean shakes his head and chuckles.  He walks to the car and opens the door for you. "After you." He says and you get into the back and take off your heels.

The ride back to the motel is extra quiet.  Watching the show you always found the brothers attractive but you had never imagined them actually being attracted to you.

That's what its coming down to right?  Sam and Dean staring at you.  Being super close to you.  They all did that before, but it felt different somehow.  You don't know when but it happened.  You could feel it.

"So did you get that girls number?" Sam asks Dean.

"You bet," Dean replies " she wants to met up later so I can ask her more questions for the case."

You don't have any right to be jealous, even if it's a tiny hint of jealousy.  But from the way the boys are acting with you, you're not sure how to process all these emotions.  You sit back in the seat and close your eyes and tube out all the noise.

☽☼☾

You guys booked adjoining rooms so it's the brothers in one room and you in another connected by a bathroom.  When you got back you told the boys you were going to take a shower and head to bed.  You just got out of the shower, a towel draped around your body, you're about to head back to your side when you hear the boys arguing trying to keep their voices low and discreet as possible.  Obviously they don't want you to hear what they're about to say, which makes you that much curious.

You turn off the bathroom light making sure they don't see your shadow under the doorway and press your ear to the door.

"So I let her rest on me big deal, you're the one constantly checking her out." Says Sam.

"Man, I'm not saying you can't look at the menu, order whatever you want, just not her." Dean says.

"Why not," Sam asks, "you're the one telling me that it's okay to move on, were with her 24/7, she's an attractive girl and she's around my age ya know and... I don't know, I think she likes us, so what's so wrong about that?"

"Man, you gotta think this through," Dean says.  

You hear a groan from the bed and assume he's seated himself on it.

"She's under our care, she's barely an adult, yeah she's a great hunter, we've trained her well but I don't know man what if something were to happen to her, you think you could handle taking her out?" Dean asks Sam.

"So you're saying you don't like her." Sam asks.

Dean sighs, "I ain't denying she's beautiful, yeah I do enjoy her company but still Sammy, she might not feel the same way."

Sam scoffs, "Well then, let's ask her."

"Sam!"

Before you know it the light turns on and Sam opens the door and almost walks into your small frame.

"Y/N you're... not dressed." Sam says taking in the sight of you in just a towel, hair still a little wet.

Deans pops his head in, "Ugh hey Y/N, what's up?"

You can feel blush rushing to your face, "I forgot to brush my teeth."

"Well be careful you're dripping all over the floor don't want you to trip." Dean says, smiling awkwardly.

"So what's up guys?" You ask the brothers.

"Nothing, nothing just coming to check on you." Sam says, he tries to look everywhere but at you.

"Well thanks I'm okay." You say.

"Right," Dean says, "we'll good- goodnight Y/N."

"Yeah see you in the morning." Sam says, and the two close the door behind them.

You stand in there in the dark listening to the boys talk.

"Well that was a bust." Dean says, chuckling.

"Shut up." Sam replies.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

You head back to your room and quickly change into your pajamas.  You turn on the tv to distract yourself from tonight's events and hope the brothers do the same.  As sleep begins to take you, you pray that tomorrow won't be so awkward as ass in the morning.

☽☼☾

"Man you shouldn't have been so cruel to that guy." Dean says, shuffling through the new evidence.

We just got back from questioning Ron.  The poor guy who thinks were after a man droid.  It was really hard not to laugh.  He was so fixated on the man droid and wouldn't stop showing you three his collection of robot figurines.  He reminds you of how you would get with Supernatural before this happened.

"What!  He would have blown everything." Sam says, flipping through papers.

We've already watched the video about a thousand times.  Now were just going through Ron's theory papers mostly for fun.

"My god," you say flipping through the pages, "I think you guys should hire Ron for a week and take a holiday."

Sam and Dean both look at you and smile, "Somewhere tropical I hope." Dean comments.

You smile at the two brothers, "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" You ask them.

Dean clears his throat, "Sammy and I are going to go in as surveillance guys for the cameras," he says, " and you are gonna stay here."

"What!"

"You heard me little lady." Dean says, pointing his pen at you.

"Why?" You ask, crossing your arms across your chest.

"Because we want you safe." Sam says, resting his hand on your forearm.

You look from one brother to the other and sigh, "Fine."

Both brothers smile and it brings your cheeks to a rose color.  Maybe it's for the best, after all this is the bank job episode.  FBI Agent Victor Henriksen emerges from the shadows.  Perhaps you can be some use to the boys as an "outside consultant" even send the swat team on a goose chase.  Honestly you really just wanted to risk dying and just tell them not to go.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks you.

You look around the room to find that you are alone with Sam.

"Where's Dean?" You ask him.

"He went out to get food." Sam says, his right hand twirling a pen between his fingers.

"Oh."

"So, what are you thinking about?" Sam repeats his question.

"Our tropical vacation." You say, relaxing in your seat, "I'm thinking a nice bathing suit-"

"A two piece suit." Sam pipes in.

"So basically a bikini?" You ask him

Sam chuckles, "A nice dark purple one."

"Fine," You say, "then you and Dean can wear those tight short swim trunks, red for Dean and blue for you."

Sam chuckles, "As long as you wear the bikini."

"I'll wear a two piece of my choice."

"Fine, fine," Sam says, "you can pick any two piece swimsuit you want just as long as its purple."

You and Sam crack jokes about the hypothetical holiday you'd take with the boys up until Dean arrives with two hamburgers for you and him and a salad for Sam.

"What I miss?" Dean asks you guys as he sits down next to you, making you the one in the middle.

"Planning our vacation." You reply, "so far we've planned our attire."

Dean smiles, "Tiny bikinis."

"No." You say, punching him in the shoulder.

"Fine no yellow polka dot bikinis," Dean says raising his hands in defense, "but you're still staying back here tomorrow."

You huff, "Fine, I'll stay." You say.

☽☼☾

You wake up alone and cold in the middle of the King sized bed.  Last night was one of the funniest nights of your life.  You and the boys stayed up playing poker, and watched b-rated movies till three in the morning until all three of you passed out on the bed.  But the boys were gone now, probably at the bank looking at surveillance videos.

Any minute now, they would be on the 6 o'clock news with Ron.  You look at the clock and see it's fifteen minutes passed three.  You stretch your limbs and jump off the bed.

To think you and the brothers slept on the same bed.  One on each side.  You woke in the middle of the night and observed the way both brothers sleep.  Sam it was face down, arms sprawled up, posing like a ballerina, while Dean was lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach, and both brother snore softly in their sleep.

You brush your teeth, fix yourself something to eat, listen to some music on the radio and read through some stuff through John Winchester's journal.  You didn't realize how long it had been since you looked at the clock.  Your phone goes off.  You check and see that it's Sam perhaps they're out and wondering what you'd like to eat.

"Hey Sam."

"Y/N, I can't talk for long." Says Sam in a hushed voice.

Shit, you knew this would happen.

"What's wrong?" You ask Sam.

"Shifter things gone a little chaotic, listen this is what Dean and I need you to do..."

☽☼☾

So here you are the bank parking lot, making sure no one saw you go in. You park the Impala as far away from the entrance as instructed. Everything's packed in the trunk, it would be 24 hours until the brothers would be in the clear. You figure leaving the baby here would be safe, it's sunny today and as you walk into the sunlight you pull out your shades and wrap Dean's jacket around Sam's flannel.

You walk into the Main Street and see a crowd of people forming a mob around the entrance o the bank, well as much as they could because the people and swat have blocked most of it off.

"Shit this does not look good." You say to yourself as you walk past the people to a burger joint.

☽☼☾

It's night time now.  You've been in the burger joint since noon killing time on the laptop while you wait for the FBI to get into the undercover van.

Sure enough it's 8 o'clock and a group of federal looking vehicles pull up near the barrier the police have enforced.  You see a shiny bald head bobbing through the crowd of reporters and camera men.

"Henriksen." You say under your breath.

You pack up your things, pack Sam's laptop, put your money on the table and leave the burger joint.  Huffing it back to parking lot, you thank whatever God that no one was smart enough to seal off the parking lot.  You dump the stuff in the trunk and use all your strength to push the Impala out of the bank parking lot, thankfully you parked on the first level so getting out the parking lot isn't that much of the struggle. As soon as you know you're in the clear you get into the car and drive away.

☽☼☾

You open the trunk and grab Dean's bag and search through the army green duffle, alas you find what you're looking for and close the trunk.  Its morning now and soon the S.W.A.T. team would be going into the lobby of the bank.  You head back to the back entrance to the bank and pick the lock.  This is your moment and you are not going to let the boys down.  You head through the dark staircase to the third level and open the door.  Quiet as a mouse you listen for any type of noise, and then you hear it.  Muffled talking.  It's Sam's and strangers.  You silently walk to the room they're in you lean against the wall and tilt you head slightly just enough to see bit not be noticed.

There you see Sam and a S.W.A.T. guy armed and ready to shoot.

"Don't move." Says the officer.

Sam has his hands raised.  He's defenceless and in danger.  He could probably take the armed man down but his finger prints would be all over his body and the firearm.  You take a deep breath, and go in the room.  The brass knuckles you took from Dean's bag are in your hand. You only got one shot at this so you put all the strength you have in you and take him by surprise. First you kick him in the groin, your steel toes boots giving the blow more impact.  Then you quickly remove his helmet and punch him in the jaw making sure he doesn't make a sound then you use the brace knuckles and punch him right in the face, knocking him out completely.  Sam still in shock as to what he saw snaps out of it for a second to catch the unconscious man and gently places him on the ground.

You look at Sam trying to even your breathing.  Sam stands up and walks over to you.

"You okay?" He asks you, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Yes." You say, looking into those hazel green puppy dog eyes.

Before you know it Sam's lips descend on to yours.  It's hot, a bit awkward at first but after that it was just hot.  Sam's hands slide around your waist and gently lift you from the ground.  You wrap your arms around Sam's neck.  It's only for a brief second and then you guys are back in reality.  Sam swipes some hair away from your face.

"Go," you tell Sam, "help Dean out, I'll get the car ready."

Sam smiles and leans in to  kiss your cheek, "Y/N, you rock."

☽☼☾

You're waiting for the boys in the car.  You found a parking lot well hidden and not that far from the bank's parking lot.

You spot two dark figures approaching the Impala.  Your heart begins to flutter as you see Sam.  The two brothers get in the car with you in the middle.

"Hey boys." You say as they take of their face masks.

"We are so screwed." Dean says.

Sam sighs, looks at you and gifts you a small smile, "Yeah."

You try to act normal.  You turn to your left and see Dean staring at you.

"You okay Y/N?" Dean asks you.

"Yeah," You say trying to act normal.

Dean shrugs, "Okay, how bout we play a little music." He says turning on the radio.

The Styx song 'Renegade' is playing

_'The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me...'_

"Son of a bitch, no." Dean says turning off the radio.

You and Sam can't help the laughs that escape from your mouths.  His thigh gently presses against yours.  You try not to blush or giggle or do anything really, but you know it's going to be a long drive an right now you wish you could crawl in the backseat and gather yourself about what went down in the bank.  Hopefully things might progress but for now you want to keep your distance.

"Dude you reek." Dean says, breaking the silence throwing his mask at Sam.

"Pfft, you reek." Sam says.

he puts his hand on the seat behind you.  His arm gently pressing against your neck.  He turns to you.  His face an inch or two from yours.

"Do I smell?" He asks you, his voice huskier than usual.

"N-not at all." You say, trying to keep your distance even though he's in your personal space.

You face forward and try to act normal as if nothing happened.

This is definitely going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They made it out! Thanks for reading I'm going to post more later but right now Im pooped.


	5. Sammy, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes missing so Reader and Dean are on the search to find him before he gets hurt or hurts someone. Either way its not a good day for Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay surprise! I posted another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I mean you guys seem to. So thanks.

"Are you sure it was Sam?" Dean asks you.

"Yes," you say going through your messages, "he sent it to me yesterday and after that I- I never got another message."

You look at Dean while he drives.  His expression hard.  His chiseled jaw moving back and forth while he grinds his teeth.  It's been a week or so since the angel hoax and Sam has gone AWOL.  That is until last night when you received a text message just as you were about to go to bed after searching yet again for him with Dean.  It didn't make any sense.  It was just an 'h' and nothing more, but you recognized the number and darted from your room to the adjoining bathroom and scared the wits out of Dean because he was wrapped in a towel and you just stood there blind sided for a second.

Now you're back in the Impala.  Both of you fully clothed.  You tracked down where the last text location came from and that's where you guys are heading to right now.

You know why Sam's been M.I.A. and since that kiss you guys have been trying to keep things at a distance.  Well, up until the day before Sam's disappearance.

You remember it vividly.  You were outside walking back and forth from the room's patio.  You were reading one of the books Bobby lent you when you see Sam coming up from the driveway.  He was carrying wo small plastic bags in each hand.  He had gone to a gas station.  You closed the book and placed it on the chair outside.  Sam walked up the steps, his green eyes looking you up and down.

_"Hey." You say, not really sure what to do._

_"Hey Y/N," Sam says holding up the plastic bags, "I brought you something."_

_"Oh, thanks man."_

_"Anytime." Sam says shuffling his feet._

_You sigh and open the door to your room, " C'mon in Sam." You say, heading into the motel room._

_Sam follows suit.  You both sit down on the bed.  It creaks as Sam sits down, he places the plastic bags on the bed._

_"So what's in the bag?" You ask him._

_Sam smiles that crooked smile of his and grabs the contents out of both bags. It's two margarita cans, a packet of little umbrellas, two fruit cups and beef jerky._

_You can't help but smile as you examine each item._

_"What's this?" You ask him._

_"It's our tropical vacation." He says, looking at you, genuine happiness in his eyes._

_Blush rushes to your face.  "Oh Sam." You sigh._

_It feels like its hard to breathe and you're fairly certain your heartbeat is quickened._

_"Do you like it?" He asks you._

_You lean toward him and grab his jaw to gently pull him toward you.  Your lips meet.  His kisses are hot and wet and soft.  They make your vision blur.  You're grateful that you're sitting down because you're pretty sure your legs are quivering and weak with excitement.  Sam moves the items aside and wraps his lean arms around your waist closing the gap between you two._

_"I'll take that as a yes." Sam says breaking the kiss so you guys can have a second to breathe._

_The rest of the night you guys drink the margaritas and eat the fruit cups.  Dean had a hot "date" with a bartender that night so you and Sam had the whole night to yourselves.  Nothing super physical happened, but he was your big spoon and you guys watched bad television and talked about everything, well, almost everything._

A sad smile spreads across your face, Dean looks at you through the rear view mirror.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks you.

"Nothing, just thinking about something." You reply.

"About Sam?" He asks you.

"... Yeah."

It's quiet for a view minutes.  Rain begins to pitter-patter on the windshield of the Impala.

"Do you smile when you think about me?" He asks you.

That question totally catches you off guard, so much so you forget to breathe for a few seconds.

"Dean..."

"I know you heard us talking about you." Dean says.

"Yeah."

"I meant what I said Y/N." He says, still driving down the highway.

The same butterfly feelings you got from kissing Sam are now in full effect.  You look at Dean who isstill paying attention to the road.

"But what about Sam?" You ask him.

Dean smirks, "I don't think he'd mind."

_'Oh my fucking God.'_

"If you're into that." Dean adds.

You feel your cheeks darken and face forward.

"Let's find Sam first."

_☽☼☾_

_'Oh no.'_  You think to yourself as you and the boys get out of the Impala and walk up the pathway to the big white house with what appears to be a wrap-around porch.  You look at Sam who is now holding your hand.  A deep look of concern wiped across his face.  You and Dean had found Sam in a seedy motel just a few minutes outside of town.  He was shaking uncontrollably and twitchy while Dean got him some water and you wiped the dried blood off his face and arms.  It was surreal and it bugged all of you but Sam and Dean wanted to found out what had happened when Sam had blacked out so here you guys are now.  Dean looks back at you too and ruffles his jacket before walking in front of you two.

You'd know you'd eventually have that talk with both if them, but for right now it'd have to wait.  You knew Meg was still inside Sam, seven hells, she might be awake right now... which meant that you could have possibly kissed Meg instead of Sam, but it was still Sam.  You shake away your confusing thought process, and proceed to the house with Sam at your side.

"You okay?" You ask Sam.

Sam sighs.  His nostrils doing that cute flare thing the they do.

"Honestly, I'm scared shitless." He tells you, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

You tip-toe and plant a kiss on his cheek, "It's okay, you got me and Dean."

You walk in with Dean in the lead.  The three of you bracing yourselves for whatever lies ahead of you.

Sam let's go of your hand to hold the gun he produces out of his flannel.  You pull out your knife and Dean pulls out his gun as well.  You already know what's gonna happen.  You're just waiting for that non-verbal 'I'm a demon' sign from Sam and you're out of there.

It sounds really fucked up but let's be honest, in Hunter World, Sam and Dean are two of the scariest mother fuckers out there.  Monster parents tell their children scary bedtime stories about these two.  But no ones ever heard of you because you don't exist, at least not in this universe.  You're confetti on the 2012 Summer Olympics and they're Gabby Douglas and Tom Daley. So to put it simply, Meg's not gonna think twice about cutting you up, but she could never take on Dean by herself.

"Holy shit dude." Dean says as they walk into the office part of the house.

A man is lying on the floor.  You turn to Sam who looks down right ill.  Even Dean's a little disgusted.  You walk over to examine the body.  The man's face is all bloodied and bruised, sonofabitch, Demon-Sam beat this man to death.  There were no ligature marks anywhere on the body, no neck bites, nothing.

"Can we safely assume he's dead?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"He was beaten, badly, and... his neck was snapped." You say looking at the two.

Sam gulps.

You stand up, "There's a security camera, hopefully there will be a tape." You tell the boys, pointing the camera behind them.

☽☼☾

Dean's setting up the computer to watch the video.  You already know they're not gonna like what they see.  Sam's outside on the porch.  Hands in hi pockets.  He looks back when he hears the door open.

"Hey."

"Hey Y/N."

You rush into his arms as he picks you up.  Nope this is definitely feels like regular old Sammy.  Meg hasn't come out to play yet.

"I killed that man." Sam says his voice silently breaking.

"I know." You say.

You look up into his hazel green eyes and wipe away some hair from his face.

"Wow," Sam says, "I'd thought you'd deny it like Dean."

"Dean is choosing to believe that you're just the kid brother that he's gotta protect." You tell him.

"And what are you choosing to believe?" He asks you.

You sigh and look back into the house, and then back to Sam.

"I'm just... me." You say.

You play with one of the buttons of his shirt.

"Dean was raised to protect you, because that has always been his job and if anything happened to you.  He'd break.  He'd die with you, because he'd rather die than be alone on this Earth without the one person he cares about the most or he'd try to bring you back, and you, Sam Winchester, were raised to live life without him, and you have, no questions asked because you'd survive without him, I mean you'd probably drink more than y'all already do but at least you'd move on, and you two play those roles so well you don't even know it."

"Seriously, who the fuck... how the hell do you do that?" Sam asks you, his breathing harsh, not in an angry sort of way but a way that sounds like he's in the verge of tears.

You tip-toe again, this time, kissing him on the lips.  You don't wanna answer that question just yet.

"Let's go inside, Winchester." You say, grabbing hold of his hand.

☽☼☾

The last thing you remember is walking into the house and then total darkness.

_"Where's Jo now?"_

It's Dean's voice.

_"Thank Ellen."_

You open your eyes, "Dean?" You call out.

Dean looks down at you.  You are now realize that you're in the Impala and are resting your head on Dean's thigh.  Dean looks down at you with those meadow green eyes relief all over his face.

"Y/N, Jesus fucking Christ, I'm so glad you're awake." He says.

You slowly sit up. Deans driving like a madman down the road, not that it's any different from when he usually drives but he just seems more frantic.

You look around and see no Sam in sight and reality wakes you.

"Sam..."

Dean looks at you for a split second. "We'll talk about that later but right now we got to get to Jo."

☽☼☾

When the two of you bust in to the bar Sam is standing there with a Jo as his hostage.

"Sammy, drop the knife." Dean says calmly.

Sam chuckles menacingly, "Wow you still believe it's Sam in here, that's brutal dude."

"Well whoever you are, I'm gonna get you out of Sam's body, and then I'm really gonna fuck you up." Dean says.

Sam's chuckling turns into a paniced groan.  Sam pushes Jo toward you, and you catch her as she almost falls to her knees.

"Thanks Y/N." She says.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner Jo." You reply.

"Kill me Dean!"

"Sammy c'mon we can figure something out."

"Dad told you if anything were to happen-"

"Sammy no one is going to die!"

"God dammit Dean I can't hold on to it forever, it keeps fighting me!"

"Sammy c'mon w-"

All three of you are knocked back by an invisible force.  Jo's knocked out.  Dean is unconscious, and you are slowly drifting into unconsciousness but before you do, you hear Sam chuckle and say "Too late."

Jo is trying to help you up.

"Where's Dean?" You ask.

"He went after Sam."

"Go help him." You tell her.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Go, Dean.. Needs help." You say as Jo puts you in a nearby seat, your body just sort of hangs there, you can feel your head throbbing.

☽☼☾

When you wake up again you're back in the Impala. It's you and Dean and sound of raindrops hitting the roof of the car.

"We heading to Bobby's?" You ask as you slowly get up, but your body is still a bit sluggish so you prop your head on Dean's shoulder.

Deans more calm now, which is eerie.

"Already gave Bobby the heads up," he says, "Sam should be going after him next."

You're starting to wake up.  Dean takes one of his arm which was resting awkwardly at his side and places it behind you.

"Sorry, it's just honestly more comfortable this way." He says.

"It's fine."

You guys are quiet again for a few minutes, a repeat of what happened the earlier the last time you too were by yourself.

"How's Jo?" You ask him.

"Good a bit bruised up but that's it." Dean says, paying attention to the road.

You bite the inside of your cheek, "Guess it's time to have that talk." You say.

"We found Sammy." Dean remarks.

"We have to help him." You add.

"I know that, but that aside, Y/N, look, I don't date.  I have flings.  I enjoy sex, pie, drinking, and the classics," he says, turning off the highway, "but with you, I don't know, it's different, and I know my brother feels the same way because we may act different an approach things differently but deep down, we want the same thing, we want you."

You look and see you guys are half way to Bobby's house.

"We want you and you can choose if you want to or not, point is, we don't care, we just want you and we're willing to share if that's what it takes." Dean says.

You guys pull up to Bobby's auto place.  Bobby is signaling for you guys to follow him probably to hide the car from Sam's sight.

Dean parks and turns the ignition off, "You don't have to say anything just yet, just think about." He says and gets out of the Impala.

The two of you head over to Bobby who is now standing on the porch.  When he sees you his face lights up.

"There's my girl." He says as you gives you a big ol' hug.  It the kind of hugs you miss from your own family, but you push those thoughts away.  Right now you guys had to help Sammy.

"Oh, so you're playing favorites now?" Dean asks.

Bobby looks at Dean and his smile turns into the same stern expression he always gives the boys.

"Well she's a hell of a lot well mannere than you," Bobby says, "and she's a girl that can handle her drink, and bake pies and she actually listens to my advice." He looks down and winks at you.

"She's a good girl, and a great hunter to boot." He adds.

"I only bake good pies because of you." You say patting Bobby on the shoulder.

"Okay enough of this chick flick shit, we got work to do." Dean says, handing Bobby a bottle in a brown paper bag.

"And just like that, you're back on my nice list boy." Bobby says, ushering you two to go in his house.

"How have the boys been treating ya?" He asks you, sincerity in his voice.

"They've been pleasant." You say.

Bobby scoffs, "Pleasant? That word ain't never been in those boys' vocabulary before especially Dean." He says chuckling.

Bobby is a great guy.  After spending all that time with him: hunting, trapping, researching, training, and drinking together (because honestly, how could you not?) you two had a real bromance going on.  One even Dean and Benny would envy.  He knew from the get-go that Sam and you had mutual feelings for each other, but did he know about your feelings for Dean as well?

"Hope the boys been gentlemen towards you, both of them look at you like a piece if prime steak on a grill." He says taking you to his study while Dean heads into the kitchen to get some glasses.

Yup, he definitely knew something.

"Here ya go Bobby." Dean says, handing him a glass.

He then hands you one and when your fingers brush against his air seems to get caught in your throat for a second.  You hope Bobby didn't notice this little reaction but Dean sure did.  He tries to hide that devilish smile of his as he pours all three of you a drink.

You gulp down that whiskey and enjoy the burning sensation you get as it goes down your throat.  Anything to keep from thinking about Sam and Dean right now.

"So," Bobby says, pouring himself another drink, "what's your plan?"

☽☼☾

The plan was exactly as it was played out in the episode.  Demon-Sam showed up and expected Bobby to be caught off guard but instead Sam is now tied to a chair with three hunters surrounding him.

"Wait, Meg?" Dean asks the demon possessing his little brother.

Sam chuckles, "Wow, you're quick Dean, I'm impressed."

Sam looks at you this time, "Hey baby miss me, or has Dean here been giving it to you good?" He asks.

"You shut the hell up you bitch!" Dean snaps.

"Ouch," Sam says, "someone's touchy."

Dean's about to move forward but you raise your hand and walk over instead.  You walk up to... Smeg until you are an inch from their face.

"Jealous?" You ask them.

Sam scoffs sarcastically, "Please they're not worth my time."

You gift Smeg a really coy smile and sit in his lap.  You're not entirely sure where you're going with this and from the looks from Bobby and Dean, neither do they.

"Ya know, Sam's a really, really good kisser," You say biting your lip, looking Smeg up and down. You run your hands up and down their arm trying to roll their sleeve up, "but I gotta ask was that you or Sam kissing me back at the hunter's house?" You ask them.

They chuckle, "Would you be disappointed if I said it was me?" They ask you.

"I'd be disappointed I you didn't enjoy it too." You reply.

They chuckle again.  This time Sam gets really close to your ear and seductively nibbles at it.  Meanwhile you've uncovered the burn and unleash your switchblade that you kept hidden in your sleeve.  They stop nibbling and whisper, "I did not enjoy it." You hear them say.

A wicked smile spread across your face.  Bobby and Dean watch speechless at this scenario.  You let the blade emerge from your sleeve to your palm with out Smeg noticing.  You hold their head by grabbing the nape of the neck and holding it close to you.

You nibble their ear seductively and whisper, "Guess you won't enjoy this either."

You slice a cut right on the burn cutting off spell.

"Do it Dean, now!" You yell backing up.

"You bitch!" Sam yells.  

His eyes go black and the Devil's Trap above your head cracks, Smeg breaks free from their hold and comes after you.  Bobby tries to intervene as well as Dean but they get pushed aside, knocking both of them unconscious.

You now feel Sam's strong hands wrapped around your neck.  Your sight is going blurry.  You can literally feel life itself slowly exiting your body.  You try to fight him off but he's too strong.  You pull at his face desperately as it looms over you.

"You think this is some game little girl?" Smeg asks,

"This is war and being with these two means you're smack dab in the middle of it.  There's no 'get-out-of-jail-free' cards.  You either live or you die and no one gets to decide which is your fate, well except for me that is," Smeg says.

"Any last words?" They ask you.  You grab the water gun filled with Holy Water mixed with pure sea salt that you had behind your back and squirt it in Sam's eyes miraculously making them let go.  The demon cries in pain calling you every word in the book.  This gives you enough time to catch your breathe and regain some consciousness.

"Hey you bitch!" Dean yells, "say hi to your brother for me."

"Eczorciamus te, Amis emudis spiritus..."

"No!" Yes the Demon as it erupts from Sam's mouth.

Sam then slumps to the floor inches away from you.  Bobby and Dean rush to both of you.  Bobby waking up Sam while Dean picks you up in his arms and takes you to the cot nearby.

"You're okay Y/N, you're okay." He says, placing you gently on the cot.

He fetches a water bottle and brings it to your mouth.  /you never knew how great water tasted after being almost choked to death but it is awesome.

"Wake up son, it's alright." Bobby says in the other room.

Dean grabs hold of your hand.  It feels small and safe in his warm calloused hands.  He brings your hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Shit, you were awesome but sonofabitch Y/N, you almost... Sam, almost... you're one hell of a fighter and cunning." He says, all the while holding your hand.

"I have a headache." You say.

You two hear hurried footsteps behind you.  In pops Sam and Bobby.  The look on Sam's face could be described as the emotions you feels watching an ASPCA commercial, except Sam is you and you're the feral baby kitten or in this case a puppy.

"Y/N." He says and then basically rushes to your side, next to Dean, who's still holding your hand.

He either doesn't seem to notice or care because he kisses you full on the lips.

"I'm so fucking sorry." He stammers, trying not to cry.

"I know that." You tell him, smiling weakly.

"C'mon guys let's give Y/N some time to rest up." Bobby says, practically shooing them away from the room no matter how much they protest.

He closes the door behinds him and walks back to you.  He looks at you and chuckles.

"Darling, those boys are whipped and you have no idea." He says.

He smiles and brushes some hair away from your face and gives you a kiss on the forehead, "You keep them on their toes ya hear?"

You smile, "Yes sir."

"That's my girl," He says "here take two of these, it'll help you relax, I'll keep those boys away from you."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Jut... don't die, I like you.  You're a good kid.  Got a good head on your shoulders.  I'd like to have you stick around." Bobby says and then exits the room.

☽☼☾

When you come to its three in the morning and the house is quiet except for some faint arguing.  It sounds like its probably in the yard.

You grab your blanket that Bobby gave you and tip-toe to the back, which is really hard to do with all that gravel.  But you manage and see who else but Sam and Dean arguing.

"You should have killed me Dean, back at the bar!" Sam yells.

"Sammy I knew we could help you and we did!" Dean snaps back.

"But look who got hurt in the process, and by me, I did that Dean," Sam says continuing to argue, "I killed that hunter, I tortured Jo and I almost... I almost killed Y/N!"

"Sammy you didn't do that Meg di-"

"It was my body Dean," Sam yells, "dad said if you had to, you would do it and you pussied out and couldn't do it!"

"I AM NOT KILLING MY OWN BROTHER!"

Sam looks away and swallows, "But you would gladly turn a blind eye and let me murder innocent people?"

"I would never let you kill Y/N or Jo and I didn't," Dean says, "but I knew that if I could help you I would."

"You would help me and very one else if you'd just do what you had to and just-"

"Don't you fucking say it," Dean says, his voice breaking, "because I won't and I can't and I never will and I'm not sorry about that."

"If you don't, I will."

"Okay stop." You say walking out if the shadows.

"Y/N you shouldn't be here." Dean says.

"You need rest hun." Sam adds.

You shake your head and chuckle, "Okay, first I I'm fine.  I'm okay.  I'm a little banged up but that's normal.  Secondly, Sammy I don't blame you for these bruises and you shouldn't either.  Third, no one is going to kill you Sam, and I'll make sure none of you, even Bobby are going to get possessed, and lastly I'd like to do one thing." You say as you grab both brothers hands and pull them close to you, "you guys have lost so much and been through so much, and yet you guys still fight the good fight, so all I'm asking is look around see the family you guy have. See that you have people who care about you, who are willing to die for you, and that I care for both of you." At this point you kiss Sam on the lips an then Dean, who's a bit shocked but then deepens the kiss, you pull away gently and face both the boys, "if you guys are game then... so am I." You tell them.

The boys look to each other and then at you.

"You sure?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, as long as you guys learn to share nicely."

"Doubt it." Sam says.

"You just had a girl inside of you for a week, you don't get a say in this." You reply.

Dean chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes and does the bitch face.

"C'mon it'll be fun." You say.

Sam kisses you on the lips, "Fine but You sleep in my bed tonight." He says.

"Fine you can have that." You say.

The three of you walk back to Bobby's as you walk up the steps Dean looks back to Sam.

"Dude you totally had a girl in you for week, haha and I bet she was the dominative type too." He says chuckling.

As you guys head to your rooms Dean makes sure to give you a really long kiss slipping a little tongue now and again before letting you go with Sam, who doesn't looked as pleased as Dean.

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome." He says before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

As you lie in bed with Sam you run your arm against the burned sigil.

"I will never hurt you like that," Sam says, "and I'll never let that happen again."

You kiss Sam and move closer to him closing the gap between you two once more.

"Just promise you won't actually try to kill yourself, please."

Sam stays quiet but nods in agreement.

"I love you guys." You blurt out.

Sam wraps his arms around you and kisses you on the lips.

"We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah! That was kind of cute. Please let me know what you think. What improvements I can make. There's always room for improvement.


	6. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader returns to Bobby's to hang with the boys. They decide to have a little down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and pretty domestic. As in they do nothing pretty much the entire time. There's a lot of fluff. I wasn't sure if I should keep this chapter. What do you think? Let me know.

Sam and Dean must have escaped by now.  The alarm is going off and you are now face down on the ground of the infirmary.  Two prisoners are in the exact same position in their barracks with a guard right outside their holding cell just in case they start try anything.  Deacon must have set the alarm.  It was Deacon who had asked for the brothers help.  He also disguised you as a nurse so you could assist the brothers in anyway possible.  Thankfully you being there had come in handy after all and even saved the life of Tiny, the man that was originally killed by the killer nurse the first time.

"Alright, on your feet miss." Says the guard who helps you up from the ground.

You say thanks and straighten out your nursing gown.  Honestly who wore these nursing gowns anymore?  You hear a few guards shouting down the hallway.  Among them Deacon's voice giving everyone orders.

"I want everyone out on the grounds now!" Deacon commands.

The guard in the infirmary asks if you're okay.  You nod in response.  The two inmates are now sitting in their barracks talking among themselves about who got out and how.

"They couldn't have gone very far so lets move it!" You hear Deacon say to his guards.

You open the door and watch a group of guards running down the halls with shotguns in hand.

Deacon walks up to you.  He waits for his guards to be a few feet ahead before he talks.

"Y/N," Deacon calls out, "you should leave, you got your own set of wheels right?" He asks you.

You nod.

Deacon sighs, "Then grab your bag and get the hell out of here befor-"

"Hello Ladies," Says an all too familiar voice, "looks like one, more like all of you have FUCKED UP!"

You close your eyes and let out a very heavy sigh.  You're pretty sure the weight of it could crush you if it were even possible.  As you turn around a young black man with a bald head and a bullet proof vest stands next to you and Deacon.  Victor-Fucking-Henriksen is looking down at you.

"Excuse me miss I'd like to speak to your supervisor... alone." He says looking from you to Deacon.

"You're free to go miss." Deacon says.

"No she stays here," Henriksen says, "I don't want anyone out, not just yet." He adds looking at you.

"I'll go wait in the infirmary Deacon, let know when you wanna patch up that eye." You say walking back into the infirmary.

The inmates were back in their own cells by now.  Guess the guards must have taken then out while you were talking to Deacon.  As soon as you're sure you are completely alone you grab you cellular and dial the one of the boys' number.

_"Hello."_ It was Dean.

It was so good to hear his voice.  You felt your body beginning to ache for their comfort.  It was amazing how much the boys had an effect on your body.

"Hey its me." You say running your hands through your hair as you take it out of the bun it was in.

_"Hey doll we were just about to call you."_  Dean says.

You imagine a dorky smile on his young, chiseled face.

You can't help but smile.

"Listen, Henriksen is here and he's beyond pissed," you whisper making sure no one can hear you, "he's questioning everyone he can."

_"Wait, you're still at the detention center?"_ Dean asks you.

_"Is it Y/N?"_ You hear Sam's voice in the distance.

_"Dude quit breathing near me your breath stinks."_

_"Is she out?"_

_"No. Henriksen is there being a little bitch."_

_"Fuck, let me talk to her Dean."_

_"We don't have time to socialize Sammy."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Keep digging."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Jerk."_

"Where are you?" You ask impatiently.

_"We're digging up Little old' Misery here."_  Dean says, chuckling on the phone.

"Just get out of there as soon as you're done," You say.

You hear someone knocking on the door.

"I gotta go." You end the call and just in time too because a Fed opens the door.

"You're next Miss." He says, waiting for you to follow him.

 

☽☼☾

"You haven't been here long have you is it?" Henriksen asks you holding your folder in his hand.

"That's correct sir, I've been here just a few months." You reply.

"I see that, about three months to be exact, why did you pick this detention center?" He asks you.

"I needed a job.  They needed a nurse.  It's that simple." You tell him.

You can feel your palms begin to sweat, but keep them on the table.  You've been ready for this interrogation for a while now.

"Mmhmm, Ms. Tyler do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?" He asks you.

"Were those the two that escaped?" You asked him.

"Yes, why would you ask me that?" He asks you.

"Why else would you be asking me about those two?"

"Did you know them or not?" He asks you.

"I met them briefly.  I gave them a physical when they first came in here, two maybe three days ago, they were very polite." You say.

Henriksen's nostrils flare, "Ms. Tyler these two a some seriously deranged motherfuckers."  He states throwing your folder on the table, "If you read their case files you'd know that those two are the sickest, most dangerous people in the world." _  
_

"Look I am just a nurse." You state.

"I take care of the inmates and that's it." You add.

Henriksen crosses his arm, "Ms. Tyler where were you tonight?"

"In the infirmary with two inmates," you reply, "one had the flu and the other was having sever headaches."

"And you never saw either Sam or Dean?"

"No." You reply looking him straight in the eye.

Henriksen sighs folding his arms across his chest, "Very well... Ms. Tyler you're free to go." Henriksen says.

As you get up from the table Henriksen calls out to you, "And one more thing I suggest finding a new facility to work at immediately."

You do a quick nod and then close the door behind him.  As you're walking down the hall a very attractive woman walks passed you.  You remember her from this episode as Dean's lawyer.  You smile knowing that what's about to go down in there is gonna be a huge help for the guys' escape.

You head back to your little office, pack up your things and close it up when you remember you should say bye to Deacon and then you remember.

"Oh shit!"

You run down the hallway to the men restroom and just in the nick of time, because the vengeful spirit of the nurse is about to put her hands on Deacon's chest.

"Hey!" You say catching the spirits attention.

It screams at you and in response you put salt on the bitch causing her to vanish.

"Deacon are you alright?" You ask him as you help the man up.

"I'll be okay." Deacon grunts as he gets to his feet.

"Thank you Y/N." He says patting your hand in thanks.

"Shit, here take this," You say passing Deacon the salt shaker, "go find Tiny he might be in danger."

Deacon nods and takes the salt shaker.

"Be careful out there." He says before heading out.

"You too Deacon."

"Oh by the way," Deacon says, "I'm really glad those boys have you on their side."He leaves you alone in the men's restroom.

 

☽☼☾

It wasn't hard to get to the front.  You turned in your badge and keys and told the officer you quit.  You then head down to the employee parking lot where you're Chevelle is parked.  As you drive down the highway heading to Bobby's, because that's where you guys agreed to meet.  You can't help but think how close you were to Henriksen.  How much his presence made you uncomfortable.  You put some music on, some Sea Wolf since you're trying to mellow out and not think about Henriksen and focus more on the boys and how you couldn't wait to be in their embrace again.

As you pull into Bobby's auto yard you try and fix yourself a bit before heading in.  You grab your bag from the back seat, along with your shotgun and walk toward Bobby's house.  A smile spreads across your face as the house comes into view.  You see two dark, tall figures standing in the window, but they quickly disappear followed by a door opening and the sound of gravel crunching under two pairs of heavy feet.

"There's our girl." Dean says picking you up in his arms.

You don't have time to put your stuff down so you just let Sam take the items from you and place them on the ground.  You take in Dean's musk which smells of laundry detergent, dirt, and gun powder. He plants kisses all over your face before reaching your mouth.  You missed those plump, kissable lips of his, and how tender those kisses were for someone who is so 

You have to admit at first it had been quite an odd predicament you had put yourself by having the brothers share you like this.  Sometimes Sam would get jealous if Dean got two nights with you.  Sometimes Dean would clench his jaw if you and Sam were training together, but eventually the brothers just accepted the situation for what it is and made the best of it.

"C'mon Dean stop hogging I wanna say hi too." Sam whines, like a four year old, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighs and kisses your nose before handing you off to Sam like an infant.  Sam brings you in for a tight hug.  Sam smelled like Gain, coffee, and a library.  Sam tilts your chin with his index finger and brings his mouth down to yours.  Its quite a passionate kiss and it causes your legs to become weak.  Thankfully you don't need them because Sam is supporting you.

"Dude why do you always gotta try one up me?" Dean asks.

You and Sam separate.  He places you back on the ground, grabs your bag while Dean grabs your ammo bag and all three of you head into the house.

Its quiet when you guys enter the home.  Bobby must be asleep since he's not at his desk.  Normally he would be asleep in the cot next to it, but you had convinced him to start using his bedroom again.  You've been so grateful to have someone like Bobby.  The transition from normal, everyday life had gone a lot better than you had expected thanks to him.  In a way he opened up too.  He taught you how to bake the pies his wife use to make.  He would hummed while he made the pie crust.  In the kitchen he seemed to be a happier more cheerful kind of man.  Looking up from Sam to Dean it was a no brainer who had really raised these boys to be the people that they are today.

"We picked up a few things before we got here." Sam says taking your stuff upstairs.

"Snacks for what?" You ask him.

"We're celebrating." Dean says wrapping an arm around you while placing his chin on your head.

"Celebrating what?" You ask.

"Our first break out from prison." Sam exclaims, taking you to the kitchen.

"Well maybe not our first time." Dean mumbles.

Dean pulls you close to him.  He kisses you again this time gently biting on your lower lip before unlocking your mouth with his tongue.

You giggle in response, "What Dean, did you miss me?" You ask him as you tip-toe to meet his embrace.

"Be nice Y/N I've waited all day to see you outside of that prison." Dean says before kissing you again.

You run your fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'll be nice."

"Good," Dean says coming in super close to your face and then putting his mouth near your ear, "because Bobby baked pie."

"Dude what are we waiting for?" You say freeing yourself from Dean's grasp to go into the kitchen where bag of treats are on the counter near the fridge.  You inspect it's contents:  Popcorn, twizzlers, chocolate pretzels, and whip cream clunk around as you take each item out.

"We're having a movie night." Dean says.

He leans against the door frame of the kitchen absentmindedly rubbing the scruff on his face as he watches you get the pie out of the fridge.  It's apple pie.  Dean's favorite.

"I'm going to heat this up really quick." You tell him.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" He asks you.

"Something by Tarantino would be nice." You reply as put the pie in the oven so it'll warm up.

Dean smiles at you and then tell you that he's heading upstairs.  You shake your head as you wait for the pie to heat up.  You realize that you're actually having movie night... with the Winchesters.

You hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  You assume it's Dean coming down to get something else from the fridge.

"So did you and Sam decide what we're gonna watch?" You ask Dean.

The footsteps get closer and two giant, lean arms wrap themselves around you.  You sigh and lean into their chest.

"Hi Sam." You say looking up at Sam who is looking down at you with a smile on his face.

"Hi Y/N." He says kissing your forehead.

You love how sweet and tall Sam is.

"So did you guys decide on what movie to watch?" You ask him.

"Reseviour Dogs." Sam says.

"Excellent choice." You reply.

"I missed you." Sam says resting his head against yours.

"I'm here now." You reply holding one of his hands wrapped around your waist.

"I'm glad Henriksen didn't catch you." Sam says.

"Me too."

"Ya know, Dean and I would do anything to get you back." He says.

"I know," You sigh, "and that's the problem if they find out that I'm with you guys they'll use me against you guys and I can't have that."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Sam says.

"And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." You say.

Sam gently turns you around having you face him instead of the kitchen wall.  He tilts your chin up.  You tip toe.  He leans in and you guys kiss.  It's amazing how well these brothers kiss.  Like where do they learn all this stuff... oh wait you already know.  But bless the Winchester Brothers and their skills in wooing.

"C'mon you two." Dean says walking back down.

Dean is in sweat pants and a black zipped up hoodie.  He's not wearing a shirt.  He kisses you before heading toward the fridge and pulling out a couple of beers.  It still amazes you how well adjusted they've both become to the situation.  You hope it lasts this way for as long as possible.  Dean grabs an oven mitt and gets the pie out of the oven.

"Oh baby!  Can't wait to sink my teeth into you." He says.

He then looks up at you and winks.  You feel blood rush to your cheeks.

Dean walks over to the kitchen table.  He gets three plates and cuts three huge slices and place each slice on the plate.  He passes them on to you.  You keep one plate and pass the other to Sammy.  Dean keeps one for himself.

"C'mon Mr. Pink is waiting." He says kissing your cheek and then heading back upstairs.

Sammy walks behind you as you walk up the stairs to bedroom on the right.

As everyone gets settled in to watch the movie you realize that this is the first time the boys have actually had any real downtime.   Usually they get to the hotel, clean their guns, wash up and then hit the hay.  Instead they're staying up, eating snacks, knocking back a few drinks, and watching a movie with you.  The three of you just relaxing.

"Man I love this part." Dean says as Mr. White tortures the cop on the television in the room.

"Dude you're weird." Sam says while chuckling.

You look from both brothers a sudden feeling of sadness swarms over you.  The inevitable is coming.  Sammy would die.  Dean would make that deal and the beginning of season three would beginning.  Jump starting the apocalypse.

To hell with that.  You'd do everything in your power to stop that from happening.

There was no way Sammy was going to die. Not on your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment or whatever of your choosing.


	7. Dreams Of What You Had & What You Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and the boys are taking on the Djinn. The Reader confronts Dean about what he saw. Things get really sweet and then all hell breaks loose.

"Dean.  Dean please wake up.  Dean."

You're shaking Dean even though its probably not the best thing for him considering his situation.

You, Sam, and Dean were hunting a Djinn when you guys got separated.  It left you and Sam together and Dean by himself.  That's when the Djinn got Dean and you and Sam have been looking for him ever since.  You knew from the episode that he was in a warehouse.  Unfortunately the city you were currently in was an industrial one and had thousands of warehouses.  You knew you were running out of time.  Thankfully, Sam's gut feeling said it was one specific warehouse on the outskirts of town.  His intuition was right and as grateful as you were it did hurt to see Dean.  He was so helpless and vulnerable in your arms.

"Y/N is that you?" He calls out.

Tears reach the corners of your eyes.

"Yes it's me.  We're here it's gonna be okay." You say trying not to cry and trying to be strong.

"The... girl..." Dean says slowly regaining consciousness, "see if the girl's okay."

Sam looks over to see if the girl is still alive.  From the looks of it she should be dead but you know better.

"Sam help her down but remember the bastard's probably still in here." You say.

You gently pull the tubes out of his arms and then tenderly help him down from his chains.

You hear him groan in agony.

"I'm sorry Dean." You say.

You kiss him tenderly on the forehead.  His blood and sweat leave a taste on your mouth but you don't care.

Just then The Djinn comes charging in toward you.  You hear Sam yell out your name but it's too late.  The Djinn already has its hand wrapped around your neck.  He tightens your grip as he raises you from the ground.  The Djinn tries to poison you but it let's you go.  You drop to the ground wincing at the pain as you fall on your knees.  The pain tightens your chest and you begin to cough profusely.

You look up and see Dean miraculously standing up with the little bit of strength he has.  He's stabbing the Djinn in the back killing it instantly.  It explodes.  Sam runs over to you two.

"You guys okay?" He asks.

You look at Sam who is helping Dean up.  

"I'm alright dude I'm alright." Dean says trying to shove Sam off.

Dean never liked being looked after.

Sam checks on the girl.

"She's still breathing but barely." He says.

Sam begins dialing numbers on his keypad.  You assume he's contacting an ambulance.

You crawl over to Dean and cradle him in my arms.

"We weren't brothers anymore." He says caressing my cheek with his bloody hand.

Sam gives you a quizzical look but I know what he's talking about.

"It's okay." You say.

☽☼☾

It's been a few days since the Djinn.  Dean still doesn't want to talk about it.  You're riding shotgun with Dean while Sam snoozes in the back after another headache.  We never mention it but Sam's visions have been getting worse and worse everyday.  It's been at least five months since Ava's disappearance.  By now the case has gone cold.

'Smoke on the Water' is playing on the radio.  Dean's favorite.  We haven't talked since the car ride except for a few brief  exchange of words about what we're gonna eat or where the next turn is.  Whatever Dean saw really frightened him.

"Dean." You say calling out to him.

"Dean I know you don't want to talk-"

"You're right, I don't." Dean snaps back.

Dean's never really snapped at you so when he does you stay quiet and sink into the leather seating of the Impala.

"Look I'm sorry Y/N." Dean says pulling over to the side.

"It's alright." You say.

You wrap your arms protectively around yourself.

"No it's not." Dean says.

He sighs while running his hand down his face.

"You're just trying to be nice but I shouldn't have snapped at you I'm an ass." He states hanging his head a little as he does so.

You grab his free hand and scout a bit closer to him in the seat.  He wraps his arm around your shoulder.

"Yes you are an ass and you're right you shouldn't have snapped at me." You say looking into those green eyes of his.

Right now they were a dark moss color because it was nighttime.

"But it's okay Dean I just wish you would stop hiding and tell me what's wrong." You reply.

Dean pulls you closer to him.  He tilts your chin up.  You notice he's staring at your lips. A needy look in his eyes.  He then looks back into your eyes.

"In my dream, everything was normal," he says.

His voice quivers as he begins his confession.

"Mom never died in the fire.  I had a normal job.  Sam went to college.   _Fuck,_ he was gonna marry Jess.  And I had a beautiful girl of my own." He says.

He caresses your cheek.

He sighs heavily, "But dad was dead.  Sam and I didn't get along.  Dammit there was no trust.  No love.  I was a deadbeat drunk.  I mean the worse brother anyone could have, and you..." He says trailing off it's clear he doesn't want to finish.

"What about me?" You ask.

Dean's kisses your temple.

"You didn't exist in our lives.  Sam never heard of you.  I found you and you didn't recognize me.  It's like we didn't matter to each other." He says holding you closer to him.

"How would that make you feel if I just disappeared one day?" You ask him.

Dean looks taken aback by your question.

"I would go to the end of the Earth for you." He says.

"Me too." Says Sam as he leans in to kiss you on the cheek.

"How much did you hear?" Dean asks.

Dean's voice goes deep again.  It always seemed soft when he talked to you.  It was like his voice could break you in the best way possible.

"All of it," Sam says sighing.

He places a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'm sorry you went through that Dean."

"It's alright Sammy." He says patting his brother's hand.

"But as I saying," Dean says glaring at Sam, "before you so rudely interrupted us  _we'd_ go to the ends of the Earth for you."

You feel something pull at your heart:  Guilt?  Joy?  Sadness?  To be honest you're sure a possible combination of all three.  This goes against your plan of things to come.  But you give both brothers a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I have never met two people who are as brave and kind as you are.  I hope one day you guys realize that." You say.

Dean blushes.  Sam does that dorky smile.

"I love you guys." You add.

Both brothers look at you with warmth and compassion in their eyes.  It's too much it makes you want to cry. You never thought you'd actually get to know the brothers this intimately but it happened.  You know you can't back out of your plan now.  No matter how much it'll hurt the boys you know you gotta do it.  So you put on the best smile you can.

"Whose hungry?" You ask.

"I'm starving!  Could go for some pie right now." Dean said starting up the car again.

"Dude when are you not hungry?" Sam asks him.

"Shut your cake-hole Sammy you know the rules." Dean says revving up his Baby.

You recline back in your seat.  You close your eyes and listen to the boys banter.  Sleeps soon take over after that.

☽☼☾

When you come to you hear Dean on the phone with someone.  You can only assume it's Bobby.  He doesn't really call anyone else.

"Get me some pie!" Yells Dean.

You turn your attention to Sam who is just gotten out of the car.

You rub the sleep from of your eyes.  Your brain begins to register what you just saw.  You sit up so quickly you startle Dean.  You look upon the all too familiar diner.  It's the diner that Sam gets abducted from.

"Y/N, you want anything?" Sam asks you

You sigh thankful that he hasn't left yet.

"Um yeah, but I'll go in with you." You say.

You grab your bag that has your weapons and other material.

"What do you need that for?" Dean asks you.

"I think it's my time of-"

"Say no more." Dean says raising his hands in defense.

You roll your eyes and proceed to get out of the car.

"Hey Dean."  You say turning back toward him.

"Yeah?" Dean asks scooting himself to the passenger seat.

You lean down and kiss him on the lips.  You just want to remember those soft, plump lips at least one more time.

"Thank you."  You say and turn toward Sam.

Sam is waiting for you to go in with him.  He eyebrow is arched when you give him a kiss as well but he doesn't say anything.  The boys just shrug at each other before you and Sam head inside.  You pray that this plan of yours is going to work.

As you walk into the diner it looks perfectly normal.  Not a demon in sight.

"Hiya sweeties what can I get ya?" The waitress at the counter asks notepad ready.

"Hi can I get a cheeseburger, one of you chicken salads, two large orders of fries, three cokes and a slice of your pie please." Sam's asks the waitress.

"How would you like your burger sweetie?" She asks him.

"Medium rare please." Sam replies.

The anticipation is killing you.  You didn't realize you were holding your breathe until Sam turned around and kissed you on your lips.

"Name darling?" The woman asks

"Sam." He says.

And that's when you feel it happen. The gust of wind inside.  The flickering lights.  The lighting outside startles you causing you clutch Sam's jacket.  And suddenly the ground quakes.

"Y/N, go outside with Dean." Sam tells you

You hold on to him, "No I'm not leaving you."

Dark shadows appear from the walls.  Dark clouds begin to form around the small dinner.  The customers and staff begin to panic but everything is locked up nice and tight.  No one is escaping.  You hear faint whisperings of someone calling out to Sam.

"Y/N TRY AND RUN!" Sam yells over the people now screaming in agony.

It's surprisingly not affecting you or Sam, but everyone else behind you guys to collapse to the floor or slump in their seats.  You see them beginning to seize.  It's like a scene out of Evil Dead.

Sam begins to hold tight to you.  And you hold tight to him along with your bag.  You continue to pray that charms in your bag works,  While Sam and Dean were sleeping after your movie you went through Bobby's library and found a few charms you knew would keep you from collapsing like the others.  Everything is covered in darkness by now.  You can't even see Sam.

"SAM!" You yell.

"Y/N!" Sam yells back.

You're both frantically trying to hold on to each other for dear life, but a sudden force pulls you apart.  A scream so shrill so disturbing goes through your body.  You faint but before you do you can barely hear Sam yelling your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'll try and post the other chapters asap.
> 
> But first... cheesecake calls to me.


	8. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader wakes up in the season two finale of Supernatural. Can they get to Sam in time. Can they change their lives for the better or will everything just get worse?

When you come to it takes a while for your eyes to adjust.  As your vision becomes more clear you realize that you're somewhere rural and dead.  Dead shrubs.  Dead trees.  Dead everywhere.  There's no sign of Sam or Dean anywhere.  Maybe you died and this is what your Heaven or Hell looks like.  Either way you're alone and on your own.

Thankfully your bag is right beside you.  You open it and rummage through all the essentials you brought:  Food, water, salt, a water gun filled with holy water, an iron rod, your shotgun, rock salt shells, a handgun, a compass, silver bullets, the Bowie knife Sam gave you, and lastly your cellphone which is the item you were currently looking for.  You flip the phone open but your chest tightens as you see the 'No Signal' sign beeping.  It's no bar sign practically mocking you.  You turn off the phone, close it and put it back in your bag.  It won't be of much use here.  You envied the new phone you had sitting back in your room probably in your bag.  As you look around you put the strap over your neck and against better judgement venture out into the wilderness.  You're hoping and praying that Sam Winchester is close by and that no evil entities come crashing your way.

But one can only hope.

☽☼☾

It's been two days or at least that's what you think it's been two days.  Your watch broke at 3:33 a.m., the same time the dark cloud consumed the tiny diner with you and Sam still in it.  You had hiked up heading north because that was the only direction the compass wouldn't go bonkers.  You can feel it.  The supernatural energy making your skin tingle.  You are close.  You are so close to Sam you can practically feel his warmth.  You turn to your right and in between the branches of the trees you something that resembles a tower of town.

You run as fast as you can.  the giant windmill becomes more visible as you get closer. But the suddenly realization of what's to come hits you.  The fact that a giant river is separating you and where you want to be stops you in your tracks.  You drop to your knees in the tall grass.  The realization hitting you hard in the gut.  You gag praying for the sensation to be over and done with.  Instead the rumbling of your stomach reminds you of just how hungry you are.  You don't know how long you'd be out here.  The episodes pretty much make every trip a day and night thing but in reality it was a lot longer.  You'd eat when you were closer to the town.

It was too bright for Sam to be up.  Coming in now would set of a major alarm.  Especially to Ava who would be on her killing spree once everything settle down.   You were going to try and save them all but you know it wasn't exactly possible.  The girl who could kill people with her hands or sweet Andy... you'd try and save them if you could but Sam was top priority.  Huh, funny it always comes down to Sam or Dean.  Kind of how their universe worked now.  You scan the area some more from where you're standing.  There's no signs of life.  Maybe you're too late?  A cold sweat begins to form and goes down your spine.

Shit.  What if you are too late?  What if Sam is already dead?  What if Dean already made that deal?  No, you couldn't think about that.  Not now.  You had to be proactive if not for yourself at least for the brothers sake.  You stand up from where you are crouching.  One so you could move and two, because your legs were beginning to crouch and back away from the river.  All the while staying hidden behind the dead shrubbery.

As you are walking what seems to be in circles you hear whimpering noises.  Someone crying.  The stupid thing to do would be to call out and give away your location.  Maybe the evil spirits ventured out here too.  But wouldn't that mean you were vulnerable no matter what?  Didn't ghosts just hang out 24/7?  You grab your water gun from your bag as well as your shotgun.  You walk quietly towards the noise.  Grateful for your training from Bobby you were quieter than a coyote on its tip-toes as you head closer.  Once in a good view you see a blond head in the clearing.

"Hey!" You say immediately wishing you hadn't.

A young girl turns around.  She has black eye linear running down her cheeks.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you." You say putting the water gun in your pocket and the shotgun to your side.

"Stay back!" Yells the girl.

"Look I'm not gonna hurt you." You say.

"You said that already." Snaps the girl.

"Okay.  Okay.. Look I'll stay here.  What's your name?" You ask her.

"Lily, my name's Lily." She says.

Her are hands shaking.  Her breathing is fast.  You can see her rampant, heavy breathing in the cold air.  Lily continues to whimper.

"Okay Lily, I'm Y/N." You tell her.

You move just a bit closer.

"I- I don't know where I'm going," Lily says frantically, "I just wanna get the fuck out of here, I wanna go home."

You sigh looking around.  You keep your eye out for any sudden movements around you.  Your gun is back in your hands.  Lily is sniffling now.  She still watches you with weary eyes.

"Look Lily," You say in a very calm manner, "I know you don't trust me.  I know you're scared but I will try to help you get out of here.  I'm not going to hurt you."

"You want to help me?" She's asks you.

"Yes.  Please let me help you." You say.

"Why?" She asks you.

You swallow and then let out a heavy sigh, "Because you need help and I'm available." You tell her.

You watch as Lily analyze the situation.  Surely if you were dangerous you would have attacked by now.

"Fine.  I'll go with you." Lily says.

☽☼☾

It's mid-morning by now.  You ask Lily to tell you everything that has happened in the town.  She tells you that she just woke up.  She tells you hat everyone pretty much had just arrived or woke up when she got there.  You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when she mentions that Sam is alive.  And then she tells you that she left right before anymore weird stuff happened.  So far from what she's told you've added up this much:  Sam unlike in the episode was asleep for two days before he awoke which means you have more time to set up a plan.  A plan that hopefully saves Lily and Andrew Gallagher from Ava's wrath.

"What was that?" Lily asks.  Her hands shaking.  Her voice quivering.

You mentally curse yourself for not paying attention to your surroundings.  You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't notice the noise.

"Lily, get an iron rod out of my bag." You whisper to her.

"What?" She asks questioningly.

"Just do it." You insist.

Lily does so and quickly making sure not to come in contact with your body.

"Lily we need to move and we need to move fast." You say.

"Who is out there?" She asks frightened.

"Someone bad.  Now stay it front of me.  I don't want you behind me alright.  I need you in my sights." You order her.

Lily nods silently you see absolute fear in her eyes.

"Ready?" You ask her.

"Yeah." She says quietly.

"Okay, run." You say.

Lily runs in front of as instructed, and in good time too.  Something big and bad is hunting you guys, and it was fast and evil.  More evil than you had felt in a long time.  Given the location you always got a bad feeling but this, this was on a whole other pay grade.  Was it Ava?  Was she this strong?  Could you hold her off?

"Come on Y/N!" Lily yells from the front.

As you turn your gaze back from whatever it is that's hunting you, you see Lily suddenly shoved forcefully and with such power to the side hitting a tree in the process.

"Lily!" You yell running to her limp form.

You put the bag around your chest and slide to her.  At this point you don't care if you die.  You just want to make sure she's okay.

"Lily wake up," You say placing your hands on her face, "please wake up!"

Just then you hear a growl.  A fearsome growl that you never heard any animal produce.  Except for one.   _'Hellhound,'_  pops into your head.  Shit this was more serious than you had originally prepared for.  You continue to try and wake Lily up.

Suddenly she gasps and grabs hold of your hands.  You both freeze.  You're both expecting the same ill fate.

"You're not dead." She says smiling.

"Im not," You just as amazed as she.

"C'mon let's go." You add as you help her up.

As she gets to her feet you hear the same gruesome growl from before.  Except its right behind Lily.  You hear something snap and Lily scream in agony.  As the Hellhounds bites down into her torn calf blood seeps through her denim jeans.  You try to hold on to her, but some unknowable force pulls your forcefully apart.  It pins you to the ground.  You can feel the Hellhound's hot breath on your neck.  Panic begins to ensue.  This is not how you are going to die.  You try to move and the Hellhound bites you on the shoulder causing you to scream in agony as well.

You watch.  Terrified and in pain as Lily gets slashed to pieces by the Hellhounds.  A pained moan escapes your mouth.  Its the only other sound you can make besides the screaming.  Lily looks at you.  She's not quite dead yet.  You try and tell her how sorry you are but something in her eyes tell you that she doesn't blame you.  And that's the last thing you see before Lily's eyes glaze over, and Hellhound that was on top of you gets off.  You soon pass out after that.

☽☼☾

When you wake up its night time and Lily's body is nowhere to be found.  You use your flashlight to find your way back to town.  There's no Hellhounds in sight but you don't want to take your chances.  Sam's time is running short, and any minute could be his last.  You lost a lot of blood from that bite but thankfully it doesn't slow you down.  It's probably from the adrenaline pumping through your veins.  You couldn't save Lily as much as you tried.  Andy was probably dead and so is Ava at this point.  You weren't sure how or if you're going to be capable to kill that soldier guy but saving Sam was the only thing that mattered.

You make it into town just in time for the grand fight between Sam and Jake, the Soldier.  You're close you can feel it, and suddenly you hear it.  You hear them fighting.  No, you're not too late you can still save him.  All that matters is saving Sam Winchester and in the process Dean's soul.

You hide in the shadows of a dilapidated house, just a few feet away are Sam and Jake fighting each other.  Any minute now Dean and Bobby will show up.

Just then it seems Sam comes out victorious.  Very bloodied but nothing he couldn't fix up.  This is your cue.  You see Dean from the distance heading to Sam calling out his name.  You run as fast as your legs can carry you.  Your lungs burning.  Your throat dry.  Your wound is throbbing but it doesn't matter.  You just have to get to Sam.

You see Jake running to Sam as well.  A knife visible in his hands.

"Sam!" You yell jumping in front of Sam's body just as Jake reaches him.

You feel that knife dig deep into your abdomen.  You feel something break or snap inside of you.  But you did it.  You saved Sam.

You hear him cry out your name as you become limp in his arms.  You feel cold, numb even.  The pain from the bite has subsided.  Suddenly everything is so peaceful.

"No.  Fuck, no." You hear Dean say as he kneels with his brother who holds you.

You feel something wet on your face.  Is Sam crying?

"Y/N I'm so sorry." Sam says.

His voice is shaking.  His body is trembling while yours is becoming less and less.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time." Dean says as his rough hand cups your face.

"Don't you fucking... don't you dare." Dean says his voice breaking off.

You feel... nothing.  Nothing but peace and being comfortable in Sam's arms.  You look to your left and see who else but Tessa standing next to you in a lovely black dress.

She kneels before you.  Holding your hand.  Surprisingly yours is the cold one.  Her's is soft and warm.

"Its time Y/N." Tessa says.

A sad smile on her face.  Warmth pools around those green eyes of hers.

"Did we win?" You ask out loud.

"Yeah sweetie, we won." Dean says kissing your hand.

"We love you Y/N." Sam says tears running down his face.

Tessa smiles at you, "You fought like a real hero but now its time to rest." She says.

You look up at the boys and smile.

"Okay." You say.

You watch as your soul leaves your lifeless body.  You watch as you leave the boys and Bobby to cry over what use to be you.  You see a wooden door where Tessa is standing,  it looks familiar perhaps you're going back home.  Maybe this is how you get home.  You take Tessa's hand and enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos. Y'all are so nice. It warms my soul. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Seriously. Should I end it here or continue?


	9. The Beginning Of The End (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're baaaaaaack!

You wake up gasping for air.  Your throat is dry and your body is incredibly sore.  You had the strangest dream about that reaper Tessa.  She was just about to lead you to a door after that crazy fight with Jake.  Did she lead you to that door?  Is that where you are now?  Why does Heaven look like some shabby, run down shack?  Why are you on a dirty cot?

" _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BOYS DO?"_

Bobby? Bobby Singer in Heaven?

" _She didn't deserve that!  She didn't deserve any of this!"_

Sam?

" _We knew the consequences when we did this!"_

Dean?!

The realization slowly hits you.  No.  Hell no.  The one thing you tried to prevent happened anyway.  How could they be so fucking stupid?

You sit up straight in your cot.  You look over to see they're all in the other room.  You take off your shirt ,leaving your bra on, and see the wound from the Hellhound's bite is still there.  Strangely enough, its healed incredibly fast.  It's now looking like silver, jagged, marks on your shoulder.  You get up and face the mirror in your room.  You twist around and  carefully look down your back and see a silver scar where Jake's knife had plunged deep into your body.  Damn.  That had really hurt.  Strange how you survived.

No wait.  You had died.  You felt that knife cut into your spine. That wasn't a dream.  Tessa had shown you to your door.  You had died.  You weren't sure if you were about to head back to your universe or just disappear.

Bobby had every right to be pissed off and so did you.

"You're awake?" Sam asks his voice breathless.

His green puppy dog eyes are filled with relief.  It almost distracts you from your rage.  Sam rushes to you and pulls your tiny body into his.  He kisses face getting any spot he can find.  The sensation is so overwhelming it distracts you from slapping him.  His movements and his lips are fast and needy.

"Dude don't smother her." Dean says.

Sam breaks away and lets you go.  You free yourself from his grip.  You grab your torn white tank top still covered in your blood and put it over your head.  You calmly get up from the bed.  The boys are waiting for you at the doorway.  Their demeanor calm and collective despite the fact that Sam just had his hands and mouth all over you just a few seconds ago.  You walk up to them and then give them a sweet smile.  You then knee Dean and Sam both in the groin.  As the boys collapse on the floor you see Bobby in the other room.  His complexion is pale under his red beard.  He stares at you wide-eyed.

"Hey Bobby." You say hair away from your face.

You hear the brothers groan behind you.

Bobby practically runs to you and brings you in for a tight hug.

"Tougher than I look, I know." You say to him.

"Y/N, I- I honestly never thought I'd see ya again." He says brushing your hair in a maternal way.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean cries out now that he and Sam have recovered.

You turn around and look Dean straight in the eye.

"You know exactly what that was for!" You snap at Dean.

The boys stand up.  Sam winces in pain as he leans against the rotting door frame.  Dean stands on his own.  His meadow green eyes staring you down.  You walk up to them and get right in their faces.

"How could you," You yell, "How could you be so damn foolish?!"

Both boys bow their hands in shame.  You can't cry.  You refuse to cry.

"I died so you couldn't," you tell Sam.

"And to save your soul!" You tell Dean.

The boys stay silent.  It's driving you crazy that they can make crude, sarcastic remarks but they can't find a way to defend themselves.

"Did I die for nothing?!" You yell.

"You- you died in my arms." Sam says his voice beginning to  quiver again.

"And I couldn't have asked for a more peaceful death." You say as your own voice comes out faint.

"What did you want us to do?" Dean asks you.

"To live and stop bad things from happening.  To save  _you_ from damnation." You say.

"We're sorry." Sam says.

"Pfft, I'm not sorry." Dean says.

The three of you look at him in disbelief.  Dean shrugs his shoulders.  You wanna punch Dean so hard square in the jaw.

"I would do it again." He states.

"What the fuck why?" You ask him.

Dean steps closer toward you.

"Because I care about you." He says as he places his hands on your bare shoulders.

"Jesus Y/N, you're so cold." He says putting his jacket over your shoulders.

Sam presses his hand against your forehead, "Fuck you're as cold as a-"

"Corpse?" You ask.

"More like a corpsescicle." Sam says.

That's strange.  You feel warm and not cold at all.  In fact, you're so heated you're pretty sure you should melting by now.

Bobby places his hands on your shoulder.

"They're right sweetie you're freezing." He says.

The boys and Bobby are too concerned for your well being too notice your still really ticked off.  Bobby grabs some blankets.  Sam gives you the thickest flannel he has and Dean begins to light a fire.

"Stop! Please, please stop." You command as you raise your hands up.  

You're not entirely sure why but it seemed like a good gesture.

"Look we are getting off topic here." You say, thankfully your voice is calm and relaxed than it was before.

You shrug off the blankets that Bobby had wrapped around you.  You walk over to Dean and lower his face so his eyes meet your's.

"How much time did you get?" You ask turning to Dean.

Dean sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"One year." He tells you.

You feel nauseous.  Your hands begin to shake.

"I failed." You say softly.

"No you didn't." Sam says walking over to you in three long strides.  He cups your face with his large hands.  He caresses your trembling lip with his thumb.

"You saved me, and I will forever be in your debt for it." He says.

He sighs heavily, "But I- we couldn't let you die.  I couldn't let you go.  We were weak and full of guilt." He says looking from you to Dean.

"Why not, I just, you had each other." You say as angry tears roll down your face.

"But we no longer had you," Sam says wiping away your tears. Dean goes over to you and pulls you in for a hug.  He rubs your back while Sam holds on to your small hand. "We need you Y/N.  We love you.  Dean, Bobby and I all love and care for you.  We need you and I couldn't lose you.  Not after Jess.  Not after Dad."

You quit sniffling.  The tears start to dry on your face.

"I love you guys too." You say, feeling your voice vibrate into Dean's chest, "but you guys are still idiots, except for you Bobby."

Bobby chuckles, "Thanks sweetheart."

"I know we're totally tools." Dean says, planting a light kiss on your cheek and tightening his arms around you protectively.

Dean shudders, "You're not as cold as you were but it feels like you just came in from outside." He says.

"You can let go if you want." You mumble.

"Not a chance." Dean says, resting his chin on your head.

"So what do we do now?" You ask them.

"We gotta find out what that demon wants to do now that Jake is sort of his conquering hero." He says looking at Sam.

"Yeah, since I'm not dead things are a little more complicated." He says, shuffling his feet.

"Y/N how did you get that scar on your shoulder?" Dean asks you.

You look at Bobby, "Something evil attacked Lily and I."

"Wait, you saw Lily?" Sam asks you.

"Yes I did," You says separating from Dean, "I was trying to help her get back to town.  I don't know it attacked Lily first and then when I went to go see if she was okay thats when the other one attacked me.  It bit me and I blacked out.  When I woke up it was dark and Lily's body was gone."

"Did you see what it was?" Dean asks you.

You shake your head, "No, it all happened so fast it could have been a demon, a ghost or some other type of creature I don't know." You say, feeling terrible that you're lying through your teeth.

You watch as the brothers mull over what you've said, but you pay extra close attention to Bobby.  Bobby could help you understand what's going on, you'd just have to wait until later to talk to him about it.  The boys wouldn't put two and two together, not just yet.  Sure you guys had dealt with Hellhounds before but you didn't want to have them worrying about your well being or morality.  They could very well still kill you in your sleep if they believed you had turned dark side.  But Bobby being Bobby would know, and he would help you find out what a thing like this meant for you in the future.

"We'll figure out what it is later, but right now we got to get back to my place and see what we can come up with and hopefully find Ellen." Bobby says.

"Ellen, why do we need to find Ellen?" Sam asks.

"The bar is no more, son." Bobby says.

"What?" You and Sam ask in unison.

Oh wait, you think to yourself, you already knew that...

"Yeah Ash called me, saying he had some info on the demon but when we got there the whole place was destroyed," Dean chimes in, "I found Ash, god rest his redneck soul, but Ellen is still M.I.A."

"Demons?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, more than likely." Bobby says.

"We better pack up fast then," You say grabbing various objects that belong to you and the guys and your duffel bag, "Ellen could be our best shot at figuring out Yellow-Eyes next big move."

The boys and Bobby begin to pack up their things.  There's a thermometer nailed to the wall.  Its a bit rusty but you can make out the temperature.  Your heart skips a bit.  Either you have poor eye sight or its 20 degrees out and you're in a somewhat thin flannel and a tank.  As you look back at the guys you notice they're dressed in layers. No wonder you gave them a fright.

☽☼☾

You find Ellen who is thankfully unharmed and not possessed.  She grabbed what Ash had in his safe from the bar and right now Sam, Dean and Ellen were looking up the history of the location and what+

Yellow-Eyes was planning something there. You were in Bobby's study looking up anything that could pertain to your new battle scar.

"You wanna tell me exactly what you're looking for so I can be of some assistance?" Bobby asks, handing you a glass of whiskey.

You accept the glass and take a gulp from it, letting the whiskey burn your throat as you swallow the amber liquid, "I think you already know what I'm looking for Bobby."

Bobby smirks, "You're too smart for your own good sometimes," he says, picking up an old book and flipping to a section, "but that's what I like about you."

You accept the book and put your glass on his desk.  You read the title of the chapter and once again your chest tightens,  _'Hellhounds,'_ is the first thing you see.

"Ya sure this is what attacked you?" He asks,lowering his voice so the others don't hear.

"Yes," You say, shuddering as you remember Lily's screams and then your own screams echo through your brain.  The pain from the beast's teeth sinking into your shoulder still rattles through your body, "yes this is exactly what bit me."

Bobby sighs, rubbing his beard, "That can't be possible," he says, "no one and I mean _no one_  has survived an attack before."

"Well I did," You say, looking into his eyes, "but that's not all."

"What are you not telling us?" Sam asks.

You sigh and close the book before they can see what it is, "When I tried to rescue Lily, I kinda touched her."

"What does kinda mean?" Sam asks.

"Her bare hands touched my skin." You reply.

"I don't understand, what's the big deal about some girl on girl action?" Dean jokes.

Ellen smacks his head with a map in her hand.

"Lily was a psychic like me." Sam tells Dean.

"So?" Dean asks.

"So she had a power, she could kill people with her hands." Sam says turning toward Dean.

Dean begins to lose color to his beautiful freckled face as the realization hits him, "Fuck me."

That earns another smack on the head from Ellen and a 'Watch your mouth Boy,' from Bobby.

"Sorry." Dean says rubbing his head.

"I don't know what it means." You say shrugging.

"We'll figure out what's going on and figure out the thing that attacked you." Sam says.

"Well if that's all said and done, no offense Y/N," Ellen says, "I'd really like to tell y'all what I found." She hold up the map she was hitting Dean with in her hand.

☽☼☾

Turns out it's just like you remember it.  The boss fight.  Yellow-Eyes wants to release all his demon spawn and evil kin into the world thus creating chaos and jump starting the Apocalypse.  Jake was surprised when he saw you living and breathing as you stuck a knife into his knee.  It was too late to stop him though.  He had already open the gate and now you, the brothers, Ellen and Bobby were trying to fight em off and close the Devil's Trap all in one go.  You and Dean didn't miss the glint of something sinister in Sam's eyes as he pretty much turned Jake's chest into Swiss cheese.

Demons are flying out by the hundreds, how the hell are you guys suppose to kill them or stop them all?

Just then a demon comes straight toward you, and never had you been more terrified in your life.  You saw its true form; it's body grotesque and distorted.  It's mouth lined with jagged teeth.  It's unnaturally long arms lunging forward and it's long claws for fingers.  But as it tries to attack you, it's hands somehow just seem to go through your body not harming you at all.  This gives you a chance to shoot it with rock salt, sending it reeling back in pain.  Just then, you see your four friends in a crisis.  Yellow-Eyes himself has shown up, arriving fashionably late to just add a dramatic flare, he pins Sam a tree and Dean to a grave stone.  Bobby is unconscious and Ellen, shit, has her shotgun to her mouth.  You hide between gravestones not far off from where they are, trying desperately not to attract attention to yourself but Yellow-Eyes' attention is already fixated on tormenting Sam and Dean.

There's only one soul in Hell that you trust, you just pray that as you head to the entrance to Hell, John Winchester would be there somewhere.  Hell never played a real threat to you before.  You were never much of a believer in your world and surprisingly not even after everything you had been through with the boys.  But looking into Hell as your doing so now, would be burned in your memory forever.  Millions upon millions of lost or evil souls just clawing at each other.  The smell of black tar burns your nostrils causing you to have a slight headache.  Devil's Fire is what Bobby called.  All those demons trying to get the chance to escape from their imprisonment, and you didn't blame them.

Just then a sudden force begins to tug at you.  At first you think it's one of them, trying to pull you in, but then you see him.  John is reaching out toward you.  You put your free hand in the pit for him to take and pull him with all your might out of that cesspool.  It's strange to think that Join would be needing your assistance, considering the first time you met him, he was the one who had begrudgingly helped you.

"Thank you Y/N," John says, patting your shoulder, "thank you staying with my boys."

You smile "It's not like I have much of a say in the matter."

John smiles.  His green eyes- Dean's eyes filled with sadness and regret.  You hope this will give John a chance to redeem himself to his boys.  He gets up and walks toward Yellow-Eyes.  His form seems to glitch in and out of your vision, but his touch felt so real.  You watch as John saves his boys one more time, but suddenly you're being pulled into the pit by large black claws.  ' _One of us!'_ it hisses.  You try and pull yourself away from its grip but more demons begin to hold on.  You scream and scream, praying for a miracle when you feel someone from the outside grabbing hold of your upper torso.  You look up and see Bobby pulling you.

"Fight em off darling!" Bobby yells.

You see the shotgun Bobby dropped to help you not far from your grasp.  You grab it and shoot at the demons holding on to your legs. It surprisingly works.  You and Bobby fly backwards landing hard on the grass.  You look up and see Sam and Dean say goodbye to their father before he walks back toward the pit.  He looks toward you and smiles.  You smile back.  This is the last time you'll see John Winchester.  Well at least this version of John Winchester...

"Come on, we gotta close that sucker!" Ellen yells, as she helps you and Bobby up.

The five of you race to the door of the Devil's Trap.  Demons continue to fly away left and right.  Dean has the Colt in his hands.  The five of you push with all your strength and eventually close the gate.

"Do it Dean!" You yell.

Dean sticks the gun into the lock, turns it by the handle and shuts the gate for good.

The five of you take a breather for just a second.

"How many do you think got out?" Asks Ellen.

"It's hard to say," Bobby replies, "but it looks to be in the thousands."

"Guys we better get started then." Dean says, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You alright Sammy?" He asks, turning his attention to his little brother.

Sam is trying to catch his breath, "Yeah I'm okay." He says, patting his brother on the back.

"You okay?" Sam asks Dean.

Dean chuckles, "Nothing a few bandages, and bottle of Jack can't fix." He replies.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asks you.

Images flash through your mind of those demons.  Of the Pit of Hell.  And especially of that demon that hissed those horrible words, "I let you know once I've had some sleep." You say.

Bobby Singer pats you on the back.  The brothers take the lead and you, Bobby, and Ellen fall behind.

☽☼☾

"You gonna be okay Ellen?" You ask, as you help her pack her truck.

"I'll be alright sweetie." She says, brushing a few stands of hair away from your face.

"Where are you gonna go?" You ask her.

"Jo has been working at a bar for quite some time now, I'm gonna go visit her and then, I don't know." She says, getting her keys out of her pocket.

"Ya leaving already?" Dean asks, waking out of the house and toward Ellen's truck.

Sam follows behind him, giving you a smile as he walls up to the two of you.

"Well I was going to say goodbye, Y/N here was just helping me pack up the trunk." She says.

"Thank you Ellen." Dean says, giving her a hug.

"Call us when you've reached Jo's." Sam says as he hugs her too.

"I will," Ellen says, "take care of yourself boys, and take off this girl, or you'll be hearing from me." She says, winking at them.

"Yes ma'am." They reply in unison

Ellen turns to you and gives you a hug, "You be careful, give these boys a hard time and call me if you need anything." She says before separating.

"I will, thank you." You say.

Ellen hollers at Bobby who is on the porch sipping some coffee, "See ya Bobby!"

The four of you watch as Ellen gets into her truck and drives away from the house.

☽☼☾

"So what are you going to do now?" You ask, as Dean is going illegally fast down one highway in the Impala.

Sam is holding on tightly to your thigh as the Impala goes jumps up and down.  It sends a shivers down your spine.  Dean had turned erratic all of a sudden after leaving Bobby's.  The guy's the realization that he had a year to live really took a toll on him.  He isn't going to admit that he's afraid of what is to come, or how he might become evil.  Eventually he would confide in you and Sam, but for now he was some prepubescent frat boy.  He's acting like he's discovering girls, cars and rock and roll for the first time.

"I don't know we could do anything you want." He says looking at you with those meadow green eyes, desire beginning to make his pupils dilate.  

You feel your cheeks becoming warm, despite your cool body temperature.  Your breathing becomes short and your heartbeat begins to pick up it's pace.

"There is one thing we definitely should discuss though." Dean says.

"What's that?" You ask, trying to control the butterflies in your stomach.

"How the hell you survived that Hellhound attack." Dean says.

The air in the car you feel your stomach doing flips and not for the right reasons, "How long have you known?" You ask them.

"Since you and Bobby were huddled together like two thirteen year old girls swapping secrets at a slumber party." Sam says, his arm now wrapped around your shoulder.  Dean had stopped driving like a mad man by now.

"I was gonna tell you." You say quietly.

"When?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, there's never a right time to tell someone that you just happened to get mauled by a FUCKING hellhound and survive." You snap.

"No one is mad, we just want to help." Sam says in their defense.

"I'm a little pissed off." Dean chimes in.

"Well I'm a little pissed off that you sold your soul." You hiss.

Sam pulls his jacket closer to him, "When you get upset, you get more cold, like body temperature wise." He says.

"I can't help it." You say crossing your arms.

"Do you think it's on account of that bite?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, I can't find any record of the effects of Hellhound bite because no one and I mean _no one_ has survived a Hellhound's bite before... they all die." You say, sinking into the seat.

"We'll find out something." Dean says patting your leg.

"Okay." You say, biting on your lip.

You lean against Sam who wraps his arms around you, "I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit." You say, not wanting to be asked any more questions.

You weren't going to talk about what that demon had said or mention the other demon that couldn't touch you.  The boys already had enough on their plate.  You didn't want to add more.  Soon, you'd tell them everything you could about what had happened that night in Wyoming but for now you just want to close your eyes and listen to Sam's heartbeat.  Its always something that calmed you.  As you drift to sleep, you hear Dean mention something about finding redheaded twins and Sam chuckling and then kissing your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for your patience about me uploading this chapter. And I appreciate all the encouragement as well. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Se7en

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and boys meet up with Bobby to figure what's going on now that the gates been open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries.

"So any leads on our Hellhounds theory?" Sam asks Bobby.

"Not a damn clue." Bobby responds, he's on speaker phone.

The three of you are heading back to his place after Bobby got a hit on some occurrences involving demons.

"Well we're about thirty minutes away," Dean says, "we'll pick up some grub then head over."

"Sounds good guys, see ya in a bit." Bobby says then the line clicks and you shut your phone.

"What do you think he found?" You ask the guys.

"Nothing good," Dean says, looking from your reflection in the mirror to the road, "but whatever it is, we'll find it, kill it, and call it a night." He looks at your reflection with a hungry smile and even hungrier eyes.

He's been like this since his deal with that Crossroads Demon and you're not exactly sure if the fluttering sensation in your stomach is from the looks he gives you or from his erratic driving.  Tires screech as he makes sharp turns.  Last night you and Sam finally had some steamy alone time in the Impala, while Dean was in the motel room having his own fun with not one but two girls that he had picked up at a bar not too far away.  It shouldn't have bothered you.  You had Sam and you and the brothers loved each other there was no doubt about that, but it kind of hurt to feel like you weren't enough for them to please them sexually.  Neither of the brothers had tried to force you into the bed, maybe they thought you weren't ready for that kind of intimacy yet, and they would never actually pressure you into anything... you just didn't know what you wanted and how exclusive you wanted it to be.  True, you hadn't had many lovers, not as much as Dean that's for sure and Sam never seemed to hit on anyone apart from you and that one time with Madison, and that ended badly and then you died.  Maybe being with Sam Winchester really was a curse.  You laugh at the ridiculous thought.  Looking at him now, you could never think that.  Sam was kind to you.  He has always been attentive to your needs.  Both of them were so attentive to your needs, all except for one need.  Why were they stalling?

"Hey Y/N, you okay?" Sam asks you, lightly trailing his fingers in a circle on your shoulder.

It was thirty degrees that night on the road and you were in a tank top and your jeans.  A flannel was wrapped around your waist but since you were brought back from the dead, the cold stopped bothering you.  In the middle of the night you would wake up to either Sam or Dean or both shivering under their sheets in shirts and thick pajama pants while you slept in a big tshirt and your underwear.  You told the brothers that it would probably be best if they stopped sharing the bed with you but they always said it was nothing.

_"We'll get use to it, "_ Dean said once as he warmed himself up with a cup of hot, steaming coffee, sniffling as he did so.

You look at Sam and kiss the tip of his nose, "Im fine," You say, cuddling into his arm as Dean turned off the main road and onto Bobby's property.

The three of you get out and see Bobby's outside.  A shotgun in his hand but a smile on his face as he sees you get out if the car.

"Hey darling." He says wrapping an arm around you as he pulls you into a bear hug.

"Hey Bobby." You say, returning the hug.

"Hey Bobby," Dean says, throwing his bag over his shoulder, "we gonna get down to business?"

Bobby raises his eyebrow at Dean, "Why it's good to see you too Dean."

"Don't take it personally Dean has just, well, it's just how he is now." You tell Bobby.

"Right." Bobby says, walking with you while the brothers walk ahead.

"So how's that bite been treating ya?" He asks you.

"It's been weird," You reply, running your hand through your hair, "I still dream about that night in Cold Oak."

"Do you?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." You say averting your eyes from his gaze.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Sam asks, sounding a little annoyed, he makes his 'bitch face'.

"Because I didn't think that'd be a big deal." You say rolling your eyes.

"What else haven't you told us?" Dean asks you.

Jeez, where would you want to start?  Apart from your dreams there were those night terrors of watching people even demons being dragged into the pits of Hell by the hounds, or hearing them off into the distance somewhere, or the fact that one time you were so ticked off because Sam and Dean had left a mess in the bathroom, that you made it seem like it was Antarctica.  It didn't make sense that you were so cold and then maybe it did, because every time you had those dreams of you and Lily, little details you missed before would be clear as day.

Those burnt paw marks in the ground.  How the temperature dropped without you guys noticing that both your breaths were both visible as they drew near.  Maybe they were coldblooded beasts in order to survive the fiery pits of Hell, maybe that's why you were now the boys personal air conditioner rather they liked it or not.

You weren't exactly sure where to begin so you just looked at them guys and shrugged, "That's all to be honest."

Sam looks at you with those hazel green eyes, right now they seemed to be an aquamarine color if that were possible.  Dean's eyes are as green as leaves of the amazon.  

"Whatever," Sam says, waving his hand, "tell us when you're ready."

"Alright enough dogging the girl, we got more important matters to settle." Bobby says.

"Yeah alright." Sam says, pouting as he walks up the stairs.

Dean follows while Bobby waits for you to enter the house, "Thanks Bobby." You say, patting him on the shoulder.  If only the boys were more quiet and understanding as Bobby, not that they weren't understanding but Bobby is different.

For the thousandth time you thanked the Heavens for Bobby Singer's existence.

 

☽☼☾

Sometimes you think after everything you and the boys have been through, things couldn't get any worse.  But then you realize there you're not even half way through the series and you feel a horrible knot beginning to form in your stomach again.  You think of the trails Dean and Sam will have to go through.  Will you be there for it?  You hope so.  There's only so much people can take it's amazing how the boys continue to function through it all.  When will the torment, agony and the remorse ever end?

Probably never.

"Hey Y/N, you okay?" Dean asks, gently shaking the shoulder that has the Hellhound bite on it.

You unconsciously shiver under the touch.  Something about people touching you there always sends shivers down your spine, and you can't understand why. "I'm sorry," Dean says, taking note of your reaction to his touch.  You see a tiny glint of hurt in his eyes.  Sometimes you wonder if Dean still thinks if you're still upset with him or disgusted by him.  Of course you were a little upset but that didn't stop you from caring for the guy.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks you.

You bite your bottom lip before standing on your tip-toes and planting a kiss on those full lips of his.  You brush off some dust from his right cheek with your thumb.

"I'm sorry Dean," you say and then kiss him again, "I understand why you did it, I just wish, you didn't have to, not for me."

Dean wraps his arms around your small frame and deepens the kiss between you two.  You've missed this intimacy with him.  Things had seemed a bit rocky between you two.  You thought maybe Dean was losing interest or pushing himself away because he didn't want to get close to you.  Probably because you both knew that at the end of the year, he'd be dead, and you wouldn't have him anymore.  "Please don't push me away Dean." You say taking a breath before kissing him again.  You nibble his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth with your tongue.  He obliges and you shiver again, this time for a different reason as he tongue slips into your mouth, taking control of the kiss.

You wrap your arms around his neck and Dean picks you, letting you wrap your legs around his waist.  He's pushing you up against a wall, but not roughly.  One hand is supporting your neck while the other is resting on the small of your back.  You hear him grunt as his mouth leaves your mouth and starts trailing kisses down your chin to your jaw and finally your neck, leaving small bites on your collar bone.  You can't help the moan that escapes your mouth, as your feel his teeth lightly graze your skin.

"Oh Dean." You say, breathlessly.

You receive a grunt from Dean in return.  He goes back to kissing you, grinding his body against your as he holds you pressed against the wall.

"We interrupting something?" Says a stranger's voice.

You and Dean look in the direction of the where the voice came from and see three people standing in the doorway.  _'Holy shit,'_ the seven deadly sins had arrived.  You were waiting in the abandoned house with Sam, Bobby, and Tamara.  You completely forgot you had other duties to attend to once Dean entered the room you decided to occupy.  How had you not heard anyone shout, or any commotion downstairs.

Lust, Pride, and Wrath were standing in the door frame.  Black eyes and smug faces.  Pride loosens his tie and unbuttoned his suit jacket, but doesn't take it off.

"Actually yeah you did." Dean says, letting you down gently.  You grab hold of the water gun you keep with you in the back of your pants, but don't pull it out just yet.  "And now, you're gonna fucking pay." He adds.

You love hearing Dean swear.  Hearing the Winchesters use profanity is one of the sexiest things you've witnessed so far.

"My, my, my," Says Lust as they look you up and down like you're a piece of meat, "aren't you a pretty little thing."

"Stay back bitch." Dean threatens as he points his gun at the blond woman.

You're frightened.  You're frightened they'll hurt Dean.  After all they're not like the other demons you guys have hunted.  They're on a whole other pay grade than the other ones.

"Dean..." You try to call out to him but he won't listen.  He's in full killing mode right now.

"Oh Dean, we're gonna have soooo much fun with you." Pride says.

_'YOU'RE NOT MY ISSAC!'_

You hear Tamara outside, thank god she's still alive, which means Sam and Bobby are in the house somewhere fighting other demons.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on me or her." Dean says.

"Oh I'm not," Pride says smugly, "but these two are." He says pointing to Lust and Wrath.

"Besides I got a date with your little brother Sammy." He says, winking at you guys before leaving the room.

Everything happens so fast.  One second you're up against a wall and the next you're on the ground with Wrath on top of you.  You look everywhere for Dean but he's nowhere insight.  Where could he have gone?

Wrath is digging his fingers into your neck as he strangles you.  He couldn't move you with his mind anymore, for some reason you were immune to it, so he has use his brute strength instead.  You can hear yourself gaping for breath, begging some merciful being to make this quick and painless, and then you heard it.  The howling.  The growling, and Wrath heard it too.  And that's when you see it.  A giant, black hound.  Its face grotesque.  It's eyes red, and its giant razor sharp teeth gnawing at Wrath.  Seeing them sends a shiver down your spine and it feels like you're being bit all over again.

"What the fuck!" Wrath says letting go of your neck.  He drops your barely conscious body on the ground with a loud thump.  The Hellhound is blocking the doorway and you guys hand salted every window so the demon couldn't escape from its body.

You are slumped in the ground.  Your breath heavy and rampant. Your voice is dry, it feels like you've been swallowing nothing but sand.  This _thing_ has tried to kill you one other time.  It should have killed back in that dead forest but now it's like it's protecting you.  For the first time you see the beast's eyes.  It registers your presence but it's threatening demeanor causing the demon to panic.  You finally realize that this is no coincidence.  The Hellhound is here for you, but as protector.

"Do something man!" Wrath demands fear fresh in his pitch black eyes.

You smile weakly at the demon and then look at the Hellhound who is waiting probably for your call.  There's still a person in that demon.  At least you hope it's still there.

You grunt as you try and stand.  The Hellhound leans it's body as if it's ready to pounce.

"That person you're possessing... is he still alive?" You ask it.

"What?" Wrath asks.

"Is it still alive?" You ask the demon again.

"Y-yeah, why?"  Wrath asks.

You drag yourself over to one of the windows and brush some salt away.

"Leave his body now or I sick the dog on you."  You tell Wrath.

Leaving no time to waste, the demon leaves the human body.  A stream of black smoke leaves the man's mouth and crashes through the window.  The man collapses on the floor, faintly breathing.  You turn toward the doorway and see that the beasts is no longer there.  Your vision blurs and you pass out right after that.

 

☽☼☾

"Y/N, come on Y/N wake up please."

"Dean?"

It's daylight now, which means you guys have survived through the night.  Which also means the seven sins are gone and that means, that what you saw probably wasn't a dream. "Where Sam?" You ask trying to sit up.  Your neck is still sore from Wrath's choke hold.  You're body is really bruised up.  You use Dean as a support while he helps you in a position that is more comfortable.

"He's fine Y/N."

"Bobby? Tamara?" You ask becoming frantic.

"They're all fine." He says, his voice having that soothing effect that always calms you down.

"Son of a bitch." Dean says his voice deeper than before, his green eyes look darker than before, they're not the green you're use to seeing, they're a deep mossy, swamp color green.

"What's wrong?" You ask, wincing in pain as you slightly turn your neck.

"Who put their hands on you like that?" He asks.

You've never seen Dean this hostile before, especially not towards you even though its not directed at you but still, it scares you. "I- It was one if the demons." You say quietly.

"Which one?"

"Wrath."

"That motherfucker," he hisses, "can't believe we let that son of a bitch go free."

"Did you gank the demon?" Dean asks you

"Not exactly." You reply.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asks you.

There was no way you were gonna lie to Dean about this.  He would be hurt and furious if he found out some other way.  You bite on your lower lip, wishing you had kept your mouth shut.

"What aren't you telling me now Y/N?" Dean asks you.

"Dean... it was here, or at least one of them, it was here to protect me." You say, looking into those swamp green eyes of his.

"What do you mean by _it_?" Dean asks.

"A Hellhound."

"What?"

You sigh and grab hold of his hand.  You place it on yours and cover it with your other hand, "I was so close to dying, Wrath was gonna end it and then it, that beast showed up."

"And it just dragged Wrath away?" Dean asks you, his thumb gently rubbing against your palm.

"Dean, I- I was going to tell  the hound to take him." you say.  

You notice Dean stops breathing for a moment.  You want to stop talking but you know you can't, Dean has to know, "It looked like it was... _waiting_ I asked if the guy inside was still alive the demon said yes, I told him to leave the dudes body or he'd get torn to bit and then he did... the beast was gone and I passed out right after."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Dean says licking his lips.

"You are mad at me?" You ask.

Dean looks at you and relief swells through your chest.  His eyes are back to the nice meadow green that you're use to. "Sweetie, I'm just worried." He says, cupping your face with his rough palm.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" You ask him.

This time Dean gives you a kiss on the lips.  It's sweet and tender compared to the rough kissing and grinding you had been involved with before, but this was nonetheless satisfactory, "Does that answer your question?" He asks you.

You wrap your arms around him and pull him into a hug.

"Everything alright?" Sam asks, popping his head in.

You and Dean explain to Sam the new developments.  It's nice to let it out.  To take this secret off your chest.  You're not sure but it might have made Sam feel better about his situation.  Help him realize that he isn't alone.  After you were finished talking Sam kisses your hands and then your forehead, "I'm glad you're safe." He says and then kisses you on the lips as well.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" You ask Sam.

You already know the answer but you want to hear Sam say it.  Sam licks his lips and does that crooked smile he does when he's excited about something, "Actually there was this girl..."

"A girl?" Dean asks.

Sam blushes and you feel a tinge of jealousy course through you.  If only you could tell him about Ruby's true intentions.

 

☽☼☾

"So what are we gonna do about this girl?" Dean asks.

"What can we do Dean, is not like she left me a business card." Sam says.

You're sprawled out in a booth at some diner with the boys.  Bobby and Tamara went their own way after the fight.  The boys didn't mention the Hellhound thing, not in front of Tamara.  Although she is an ally, she was still a hunter, and you all didn't want another Gordon mishap.

"Alright so we'll put Mystery Chick on hold but what about you, Y/N?" Dean asks looking at you from across the table.

"I gotta take a piss." Sam says getting up from the both and heading to the restroom.

"What about me?" You ask Dean.

Dean clears his throat and folks hid hands together, looking at you while he licks his lips, "Look back at the house, I know things got a little heated... ya know between us." He says.

"Yeah, I know," You say quietly, "did you not enjoy it?"

"What? Oh no, well I mean yeah of course I did Y/N, it's just I've, aw hell look I'm just gonna say this." He says, he then grabs hold of both your hands.

"But you don't want it to go further," You say looking down at the table, "because of the circumstances."

Dean licks his lips, "No it's because of the circumstances, I want to take things further." He says.

"Oh."

Dean chuckles, "I'm hoping that's your response to this is a good thing."

"I'm just surprised is all." You say, sipping on Dean's soda this time.

"So what's your answer?" Dean asks you.

Just then Sam comes back and sits himself back into the booth with you guys, "So what I'd miss?" He asks you guys.

"Nothing just talking." Dean says.

Sam seems to accept that answer, and beings to eat his salad while Dean digs into his burgers and you munch on your chicken strips and fries.

I guess this conversation would have to wait for another time.


	11. The New Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finds out just how real this reality is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all the readers for your kudos and comments. It means a lot to me that you guys like this story just as much as I do. Thanks for your patience with the next update.

Right now you're rummaging through this ancient book Bobby had lent you before you guys had left his place.  You and the brothers had been going to Bobby's back and forth whenever you have the chance.  Anything to try and figure out what you were now.  You flip through a page and stop when you hear a low howl coming from outside the window. Truth is, Hellhounds were now with you twenty-four seven, of course the brothers couldn't see or hear them because they weren't marked to be taken, at least not yet.  You look up from your book to catch Dean watching you while he cleans his gun.  You let out a shaky sigh and continue to read up on ancient Greek mythology about Cerberus, Hades' three-headed guard dog that watched the souls of the Underworld, he was rumored to have been a Hellhound.

"Find anything yet?" Asks Sam, he's at his laptop looking over god knows what on his computer.

You look up and sigh and grace Sam with a smile, "No not yet but I'm hopeful." You reply, flipping through a chapter about Persephone and Hades.

Dean groans loudly, stretching a bit as he does, "I don't know about you but I'm about ready to grab something to eat."

"Yeah me too." Sam says, closing his laptop shut.

"You wanna take a break?" Dean asks you.

You look up at the two brothers, "No, I wanna keep reading, and Bobby might call with something so I'll stay here." You say, looking back at the book.

You hear Dean sigh, "Alright, we'll grab you something to eat Y/N." He says walking over to where you are on the bed and grabs the wallet on the nightstand.

You look up just in time for Dean to kiss you on the lips.  His kiss soft and tender as always.  You'd never get over how well he kissed, "We'll be back before you know it." Dean says.

You let out a shaky breath.  Sam walks over to you too, "Hey mind if I get one for the road too?" He asks.

You giggle and wrap your arm around the back of  his neck pulling him close to you.  Kissing Sam was something entirely different but all the same enjoyable, "Don't be too long you guys." You reply as they head out the door.

"We won't," Dean says, "love you."

"Love you." Sam says.

You sit up and smile, "Love you too." You reply.

The brother's shut the door behind them.  You wait for the roar of the engine as soon as you're sure they're gone you get off the bed and stretch for a bit.  Things haven't been too awkward around you and the boys since Dean's discussion in the diner.  But Sam definitely picked up on something.  It's not like you weren't willing to take this  _relationship_ to the next level, but you knew that Dean would meet Lisa and Ben soon and in knowing that you couldn't deprive him off that moment of clarity.  You wanted him to want something more than he reckless life he and his brother have been living.  You wanted him to get a taste of the apple pie life.

No, those relations would have to wait.  Dean needed to know that there was still hope in a good life, even if he wasn't going to be there for it, not yet anyways.

As you walk outside into the cold night a gust of wind chimes through.  Normally you would be shivering and huddling in a thick jacket but since the bite, jackets were a thing of the past.  You only wrote thin flannel or a t-shirt just to cover the scar, and jeans only to be acceptable to society because shorts in December were going to be a no-go.  As you walk down the long outside corridor, you hear a faint, deep growl off to the right.

You stop in your tracks.  No.  No, it couldn't be.  You were probably just tired.  Your mind was just playing tricks on you.  Must be all that reading. No, no, it was just your imagination.  Getting food, definitely some coffee would put your mind back on track.  But as you get closer to the vending machines you hear the growl again.  Only this time it's closer.

Your grip tightens around the handle of the blade that's strapped to your thigh.  You see a dark shadow prowl off behind a building not far from you.  Just as you're about to turn around you feel hot, air against the nape of your neck.  You surprisingly break out in a cold sweat.  There was no denying it.  Hellhounds are here, and one was right behind you.

A hand.  A human hand wraps around your waist, pinning your hand against your side.  Meanwhile, another hand covers your hand that has the blade held in it.  "Shhh, it's alright princess, no one is gonna hurt you." Whispers a male voice.

His mouth against your ear.  You smell something sickly sweet and it begins make you gag.  You try and fight the culprit but it's no use.  Your head soon becomes dizzy and you begin to lose consciousness.  The last thing you see is a Hellhound slowly walking toward your, whimpering like a puppy before you shut your eyes.

☽☼☾

When you come to, you feel something heavy against your back.  Like you're resting on someone, probably one of the brothers, most likely Sam.  Your head feels a little heavy.  That was a crazy dream you had.  Hellhounds were on the loose, and who was that mysterious voice?  You sigh heavily, it didn't matter now, you turn over and wrap your arm around Sam's large, hairy, heavily breathing-

You sit up straight because holy shit you were cuddling with a sleepy demon dog from Hell.  You cover your mouth so the scream that's trying to come out of your mouth stays stuck in your throat.

"Beautiful isn't she." Says a deep voice, the same voice that whispered to you in your dream.

You look up and see a young man.  He looks close to your age, maybe a few years older, dressed in a black button down, black suit, a black overcoat, and what looks to be black boots. He is extremely handsome, there's no denying that, with dark brown hair and azure blue eyes.  His smile could make girl go weak in the knees if it weren't for the current situation.

"You... you kidnapped me." You say, trying to steady your shaky voice.

The man sighs, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this, Princess.  My children have been trying to contact you for weeks but you seem to be immune to their presence, until now that is." The guy says, walking over slowly to the sleeping beast.

"Your  _children,"_ You ask, "who are you?"

The man chuckles, "I'm Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, King of the Hellhounds." He says, bowing as he does so.

"Bullshit."

Hades chuckles, "Yup that's usually the reaction people give me."

"I don't understand," you say, "I thought Hades was just mythology crap?"

"Well Princess, that's what the Greeks use to think about God," He says, taking a seat, "the Unknown God as they use to refer to him, but then Peter the Disciple came to the Greeks and told them.  Naturally we get booted off the island, well at least my brothers and sisters did.  I however got to keep my home, business is okay and I get to take care of my little babies." He says, gently rubbing the Hellhound's belly while it slumbers.

"This is insane." You say under your breath.

"No this is just the beginning." Hades states, as he continues to rub Hellhound, "the coming of a new age."

"Oh yeah and what exactly is that?" You ask him.

"A world without a God," Hades sighs, "no more rules, no more patriarchy, do you know what that means for us?"

"Us?"

"Yes Princess.  You and I finally together.  It's something I've been waiting for since before I could remember." He says, standing over you.  

He holds your face gently in his hands.  Normally you'd push someone like him back, maybe kick him in the groin if you're lucky and find an exit but apart from kidnapping you, he had not harmed you.  The hand over the mouth this was a unorthodox and it did scare but other than that you feel safe.  In fact you're probably more safe now than with the brothers.

"You're the only thing I've thought about for a very long time." He says, his blue eyes looking from your mouth to your eyes.

You let it a shaky breath.  Without thinking about it, you reach up and gently pull his hands away from your face but hold his hands in yours, "But I don't understand... this doesn't happen, especially not where I'm from, this kind of stuff doesn't exist." You say.

Hades licks his lips, "I know all about you Y/N.  I know about your life.  You were twenty-one, retail job, unsatisfied you were sexually, your love of books, and of this show.  Yes I know about the show but here it's real.  I am real.  I'm the one who brought you into this world."

"W-what?" You stammer.

"Y/N, the reason you survived the Hellhounds... the reason for your new powers is because you are my Queen." He says.

"No." You hear yourself blurting out.

"What?" He says.

"I said no.  You never asked me if I wanted this, and I never gave you my consent.  I don't care if I was meant for  _you_ or anybody.   _I_ choose what goes on in my life, and I make the decisions.  Not the Winchesters, not God, and certainly not you." You hiss, backing away from him.

Hades clenches his jaw, rubbing absentmindedly at the same time, "But I've waited an eternity for you." He says, anger in his voice.

"I don't care, that's not how things works, next time ask me out.  Maybe get to know me, but don't fucking send your damn goons after me like I'm a precious commodity... I want to leave now." You demand.

"You can't." He pleads.

"I know how this shit works.  I haven't eaten anything from the Underworld to keep me here.  I can leave if I want to so I am.  Now fucking let me go." You say.

Hades sighs, "As you wish," He says walking over to you.  

He wraps his arm around your waist.  You wanna move away in disgust but something internally doesn't want you to.  Your faces are so close you can feel the heat of your breath mingling with his.

"When you wake up, you'll be on your bed back in your motel room with the Winchesters, but please I beg of you, keep your mind open to what I've told you, don't shut me out."  He begs.

You bite your bottom lip.  Wishing you had the words to say what you want.  On one hand without him you would never be here.  You would never be with the Winchesters the way you are right now.  On the other hand, he kidnapped you and basically was trying to lay claim on you like some prize.

"Please give me another chance."  He adds.

"Just take me home, please." You say.

Hades sighs again.  With the snap of his fingers everything goes black.

☽☼☾

"Wakey-wakey!  Eggs and bakey."

"Dean?" You call out.

"Hey Y/N how ya feeling?" Sam asks.

"Fine." You say sitting up on the bed.

"Did you guys just get back?" You ask them.

"Yeah we took a scenic drive sorry about that, honestly didn't think we would be gone that long." Dean says, wipping some hair away from your face.

"We came back and you were asleep." Sam says, smiling down at you.

"Oh," You say and pull both brothers toward you into a hug with each arm wrapped around a brother's neck.

"Oh thank goodness." You sigh, resting your head on their shoulders.

"You okay?" Dean asks you, as you release your grip on the boys, his emerald green eyes searching yours for an answer.

You let out a shaky breath as you run your hand through you hair, "Yes, I'm okay, I just had a really bad dream, that's all." You look up into the brothers eyes and plant a kiss on both of their foreheads.

You jump off the bed with more enthusiasm than you should have mustered.

"Y/N?" Sam calls out, by the tone of his voice you're well aware that this is not over, eventually you'll have to tell them...  eventually.

"I'm starving what did you guys bring me?" You ask scavenging through the bag.

"What we always bring you, lots of fries and a coke." Dean replies, gracefully getting up from the bed.

You begin to eat your fries.  You're not really hungry but doing so anyways to seem... normal?  Your breath gets caught in your throat as you look up and see the brothers staring at you.  Sam with his shaggy hair, lean but muscular build, and Dean... Dean, so beautiful it hurt you sometimes to look at him.  How you somehow possess the power to make those boys weak in the knees was still in a mystery to you, but another image came to your mind.   _'Hades'_ King of the Hellhounds, soon to be  _your_ king if you ever agree to his deal.  You highly doubt it.

"Y/N, you alright?" Dean asks, bring you back to reality.

You slightly jump in the realization of how close he is to your face.  You study it, not wanting to meet those surreal green eyes of his and begin to count the freckles on his face.  You shiver in a good way, as he cups your face.  His thumb lightly brushing over your mouth.  You close your eyes and feel his lips caress yours before going in for a kiss.  You can't help but let a small moan escape your mouth.  You forgot how much you missed this.  Being in Dean presence was intoxicating and made you dizzy.

"Guys, please." Sam says, breaking the trance Dean had put you under with his kiss.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean says, his hand lingering a bit before he lets go of your face and stands up from where he was crouching.

"Y/N, you sure you're okay?" Sam asks you.

"Guys, I'm fine really," You say, regaining consciousness from the kiss, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

You see both brothers give up for now.  Soon they'll grow restless.  Their curiosity getting the best of them, but for now they'll stay quiet and act like it doesn't bother.

"Okay, whatever you say Y/N." Dean sighs, taking a test next to you.

Sam follows suit and sits in the other vacant chair next to you.  He grabs his wrap while Dean grabs his cheeseburger and the three of you eat in silence.

 _'Don't shut me out,'_ say a familiar male voice, you shudder just thinking about it.

"Ya cold?" Dean asks you, one brow arched as he eating his burger.

"No, just got one those weird twitches that's all."

Dean glances at you every so often, as well as Sam but the two don't say anything.

☽☼☾

The brothers are fast asleep.  Their arms are wrapped around you since you're in the middle of the bed.  Dean mumbles something incoherent in your ear, while Sam is drooling on his arm.  He's making what sounds to be happy noise.  Lord only knows what these two dream about.

You slowly maneuver yourself out of the Winchester Sandwich and tip toe outside into the chilly night air.  You let out a sigh of relief.  The cold becoming more and more comfortable as you stretch your limbs out.  Dean's flannel covers your short pajama shorts, fitting you almost like a small dress.  The smell of him lingers on your skin, Sammy thick socks cover your feet, extremely big on you but they're soft and comfortable and make you feel like you're walking on a cloud.

"You look ravishing." Says someone from behind.

You spin around and almost butt your head against Hades chin.

"You!" You exclaim, "You shouldn't be here!" You hiss, jabbing his chest with your finger.

Hades chuckles, and eyes you up and down.  His azure blue eyes taking in the sight of you, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He says, his voice thick and low.  He brushes a strand of hair away from your face, his cool finger tips sending shivers down your spine as they make contact with your face.

"Where's your cronies?" You asks, scanning the parking lot for any sign of movement in the shadows.

"It's just me, Princess." Hades says, leaning his body against a pillar on the outside porch.

You unknowingly let out a sigh of relief, "That's good." You say, running your hand through your hair.

"Do they really frighten you that much?" He asks you as he fumbles with something in his black coat.

It reminds of you of Sherlock's but a bit thinner.  He takes out a silver flask with some type of engraving on it and takes a sip, "Want some?" He asks you.

"No thank you." You reply.

Hades shrugs and takes another sip.

"And yes, they do frighten me... a little." You reply.

"They shouldn't, they're meant to protect you." Hades replies, his voice reassuring and thoughtful.

"Can they talk?" You ask him.

Hades chuckles, "What?"

"I just... never mind." You say, turning your back to him, trying to hide the blush that is starting to creep up to your cheeks,  _'that was a stupid question,'_ you think slapping yourself mentally.

"They can talk, ya know, to us, but that's it." Hades says.

"Really?"

"Well there are a few demons who can, but most demons are too afraid to actually get to know my children, they mostly just let them do their dirty work." Hades replies.

"Well you let them." You snap, strangely turning defensive for the creature that bit you, "I mean they're monsters but only because you let evil creatures like those demons take control of them."

"And you think I just let that happen without a care in the world," Snaps Hades, "they're my kin, my blood but the deal I made with Lucifer made me become what I am today, for the sake of my children."

You narrow your eyes at him, "And what would happen if you broke the deal?" You ask him.

Hades sighs, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, "He told me he would slaughter every last one if them in front of me, and I would be helpless to let them  I'd fail protecting my family."

"That's why you want  _this,_ whatever this is, to happen?" You ask, wiggling your index finger between the two of you.

Hades gently places his hands on both your shoulders, it gives you a tingling sensation all over your body, you're caught off guard as to how close he is to you, forehead gently bumping yours, "Yes, this will not only insure the safety if my children but the safety of the two brothers who you live dearly." He says.

You look into his eyes, those breathtaking, beautiful azure blue eyes  _'No, no stop that right now, you have Sam and Dean sleeping peacefully in your motel room,'_  "What about the Winchesters?" You ask him, trying to fight the urge to running your hand through his hair and pulling him in a kiss.

Hades sighs, "Oh come on Princess, we know you've seen the show.  You know the fate of those two.  When it comes down to it, if the world is in trouble those two always seem to have a way of being right smack in the middle of it."

"What's your plan?" You so him.

Hades smiles, "Are you agreeing to be my queen?"

"Will it save the Winchesters?" You ask him.

"Only if we truly succeed." Hades replies, you hadn't noticed his hands on your hips into now.

"You know what you have to do." Hades adds.

"You haven't fully explained what would change in your... regime since I'm only assuming that you take over Hell, but I must warn you, you will never find what you want not truly.  So if I do this and the Winchesters still have to make the decision to say yes, the deals off and I get to leave." You say, gently placing your hands on his chest forming a barrier between the two of you.

"Fine, if Sam or Dean die the deal is off, no matter what." Hades states.

"No tricks, no loopholes, nothing," You reply, "I will try to help you stop the Apocalypse, but if shit hits the fan, I'm out."

"I agree to your terms."  You say after a few minutes.

"Really?"  Hades asks, a mischeivious smile across that chiseled face.

You go in for a kiss.

"Wait!" Hades exclaims as he gently pushes you back but not releasing his grip around your waist.  "Wait, I've wanted this for a while." He sighs.

He cups your face, just like Dean, except his hands are cool and smooth like marble.  Sam and Deans are hot and calloused but still gentle in this touch.

Hades bites on his lower lip as he rubs his thumb against your bottom lip. You see hunger in his eyes, "Okay." He says, and then leans down, his cool lips crashing against yours.

His hands run down your body and then masterfully wrap around your waist.  His tongue runs desperately against your mouth demanding entrance.  You open your mouth partially to let his tongue in, and the contact sends heat you've never known before to run up and down your body.

"My Queen." Hades sighs, pressing his body against yours, his mouth leaves kisses all over your jawline and then to your neck.

"The Queen." You moan.

"Forever." He moans, kissing your neck, his kisses trailing down your chest.

_'For now.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so sometime asked if Hades is Crowley, well he isn't, when I first wrote this I kind of pictured Sebastian Stan as Hades and Crowley reminds Crowley. So, sorry if I confused y'all. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	12. Thinking About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on a trip or at least that's what you told the brothers and Bobby before going to some location Hades told you to go to. When you get back things take an unexpected turn but in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S SMUT!  
> Also sorry to keep you waiting. hope you enjoy!

"Concentrate." Hades repeats as he takes a slow drag from his cigarette.

"This is pointless," You whine, huffing out a cold breath of air, "this is really pointless."

"No, you're just being really _stubborn_ ," Hades replies, "do you want to help your beloved Winchesters or not?" He asks you.

You tongue the inside of your right cheek before giving him an answer, "Yes, yes I do." You reply.

You look up into those blue eyes of his, and see a hint of jealousy.  Its been a week since you kissed Hades, since you made that deal.  You were to be his _queen_ , and as much as you resented it, he agreed to help you in trying to save Dean.

"Concentrate Y/N, you must concentrate or they will kill him." Hades says, gesturing to the man tied up and on his knees.

You could hear Hades' hound.  She's not far, maybe a couple of miles out to your right.  You guys were in the middle of a crop field that had been cut down for the season.

"Focus." Hades repeats.

"I can't focus on anything but your stupid voice." You hiss.

Hades chuckles and take another drag from his cigarette, "Do you think it will be quiet when Lilith sicks my children on Dean?"

You feel the knot in your stomach tighten even more at his words, but still you pay no attention to him.

"We both know what will happen to your precious Dean if you don't do this." He repeats.

"Shut it." You hiss.

"Please lady, I don't want to die." Cries the demon.

"You hush too," You snap, "or else we're all fucked."

The demon quiets down except for the occasional whimper, but as much as it nags you, Hades and the demon were right.  If you didn't find away to control the Hellhounds, that bitch Lilith would kill Dean and it would be on your hands.  Both of your hands.

"Can you hear them?" Hades asks you, whispering in your ear, his cool breathe tingling the sensitive part of your neck.

A shiver goes down your spine due to his body being so close to you.  It's a good one shiver, but not one you wanted at the moment.  You were still trying to figure out your feelings for Dean while trying to not think about Dean with Hades being around.  You weren't too sure but something told you he may or may not be able to read people's thoughts.  You lick your dry lips before closing your eyes and block out all the excess noise.

It was quiet at first, eerily quiet, and then you could hear a faint ringing in your ears but that ringing soon turns into whispers. "I'm picking up whispering," you tell Hades, eyes still closed. Your mind is focused solely on the Hellhounds close by.  The whispers gradually get louder and soon it's like someone is yelling in your ears.  _'_

 _ **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!'.**_  

"I can hear them." You say, opening your eyes as you do so, bringing yourself back to reality.

"Very good, you're learning quickly." Hades replies.

He fiddles with a cigarette in his hand before putting it to his lips.  The cigarette ignites without a match and he takes a long drag from it before turning his attention back to you.

"Now get inside their heads, preferably the leader of the group, he or she will be in front, their thoughts will be more vibrant, louder than the others." He states.  

He offers you the cigarette but you refuse.  He shrugs and offers the demon the cigarette, but the demon remains in the Devil's Trap, whimpering, mumbling mercy or forgiveness.

You close you eyes again, this time it's easier to locate the Hellhounds but difficult to pick up whose thoughts are whose.

"How many are there?" Hades asks, his lips brushing against your ear, apparently he doesn't understand what the term 'personal space' or what 'boundaries' mean. An annoyance stirs deep within you but you give the Greek God an answer anyways, "Four I think."

" _You think,_ why are you not sure?" He asks you.

"Because all of them have the exact same thought in their head."

"Can you locate the leader?" He asks again.

"No."

Hades clicks his tongue, "Perhaps you don't want to save Dean after all." He remarks.

"Look I'm doing my best alright, what more do you-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you my future Queen," Hades replies, cutting you off, "I could ask so much more from you." He says, his eyes running their gaze up and down your body.

You roll your eyes, "Fine, what do you suggest I do other than what we've been doing for the past two hours?" You ask him.

Hades inhales and exhales deeply, "Try to control all of them."

"That's not possible, I can barely get into their thoughts."

Low howling is heard not to far from where you are right now.  The demon begins to sob quietly, it kind of disgusts you to see one so pathetic and helpless.  Usually they're stoic beasts, reveling in the blood and carnage they ensue when they torture people, hunters usually.

"P-please don't let them kill me, please." The demon cries, sobbing into his hands.

"If you continue to distract her, she won't be able to save you." Hades comments, looking just as disgusted with the demon as you do.

Hades turns and walks toward you, before you know it he places both hands on your shoulders and looks intensely into your eyes, "Concentrate Y/N, you _can_ do this," He says with such calm and the reassurance you no longer possess, "think of Sam and Dean, think of how they felt losing you, think of Bobby and how sad he would be, if not for me like I want you to, at least do it for them."

You close your eyes and pretend that it's Sam and Dean with you and not Hades and some random demon.  Once again you're back inside the hounds' heads, this time not only hearing what they're thinking but also seeing what they see.

"I... I feel them."

"Good girl." Hades purrs.

 _'Hehe, that's totally what she said.'_ Dean's voice echoes around you.

You can see what the hound in front is seeing, this one must be the leader:   _Corn stacks.  An empty field.  Three small figures in the distance.  One of those figures is shorter than the other.  Must be kneeling.  That won't matter because soon they a'll be dead.  You're so hungry.  Master hasn't feed you in days.  Demons are always so delicious.  So juicy.  Their tainted blood is hot and refreshing as it drips down your muzzle.  Your brothers and sisters are with you.  They're just as hungry as you are.  You're close.  You can taste the fear on the tip of your tongue.  The demon is trapped in that little circles those humans like to draw-_

_'Wait, stop! I order you to stop!'_

"Holy shit!" You gasp, letting out a cold breath of air, "Holy shit, I did it."

The hounds, all four of them are but mere inches from the demon.  The one up front has its snout lightly grazing the demon's face as it stays seated on the ground, "Oh thank you, oh fucking hell thank you." Weeps the demon.

You feel cool lips on your left cheek and turn just in time for Hades to gently grab your chin and pull you into a short, tender kiss, "You did so well my Queen." He whispers.

☽☼☾

"Hey!" Dean says, getting up from the couch in Bobby's living room, walking over in three strides to envelope you in his arms.

"Welcome back!" Sam exclaims, joining in on the embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." You reply, giving each brother a kiss.

"Never ever go on a hunt as long as you did." Dean says, planting kisses all over your face.

"Yeah, Dean here was pacing the floor back and forth," Sam comments, "like a dog."

"Hey," Dean says, facing his brother, "I ain't no dog."

"Me, what about you two," You say, putting your bag down on the floor as Dean releases you from his grip, "gone to suburbia to take on some witches, with the help of a demon chick that we don't know about." You say, cocking your eyebrow toward Sam.

"Y/N, she says she can help me." Dean says quietly, caressing your face the way he knows you like it, sending shivers down your spine.

Sam looks away from this interaction, "Get a room you two." He mumbles.

You plant another kiss on Dean's lips and then gift Sam one as well, "Just be careful," You say, tugging on Sam's gray flannel, "a demon at the end of the day is always going to be a demon, it's like being allies with the Freys, one minute they're your allies the next they're playing The Rain of Castermere, and literally stabbing you in the back."

"Caster-what?" Dean asks.

"What the hell is a _Frey_?" Sam asks, looking over your shoulder and giving Dean a quizzical look.

You curse yourself, "Sorry, wrong year, you guys haven't watched that show yet." You say, quietly but audible enough for the boys to hear.

"Us, watch a show," Dean asks sarcastically, "with what time, we have a demon war upon us."

"What did you mean by different year?" Sam asks.

You swallow the lump that somehow formed in your throat and let out a shakey chuckle, "Nothing, I'm just talking to myself, I'm tired, I should get to bed, where's Bobby?"

"Upstairs sleeping off a hangover." Sam replies, brushing some hair out of your face.

"He tried to wait up for you darling." Dean adds.

"It's okay, I'm dead tired and in need of a long hot shower." You say, reaching for your bag but Dean grabs it before you do.

"I'll take that for you." He says, grunting as he does so.

"No, Dean it's alright."

"I got it, I'll take it upstairs for you." He says.

You roll your eyes as Sam shrugs but do not defy Dean's wishes, "You heading up soon?" You ask Sam.

"No, I uh, I am supposed to meet Ruby about something to with demons." Sam says, shuffeling awkwardly.

"Alone?" You ask him.

"Yeah." Sam says, looking everywhere but your eyes.

"Sam... do you like her?" You ask him.

"What? No, she's a fucking demon, I'm only dealing with her because she says she can help Dean and she seems to know a lot about what's going on." He says, scratching the back of his head.

You sigh, you know she won't hurt him, not yet at least, but if Sam somehow developed feelings this early maybe somehow telling the boys what she was really up to would maybe keep him from harm's way just a little longer.

You pull Sam toward you and press your lips to his.  He wraps his strong arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him, "Just be careful okay?" You run your hands through his hair.

"I promise I will." Sam replies, giving you one last kiss before heading out the door.

"Hey Y/N," Sam calls out to you, your foot on the first step of the staircase, "give Dean a chance, he's really trying here."

You sigh, "You know if I do this... all our relationships are going to change." You say, digging your fingernails into the rail.

"I know, but it'll make him happy." Sam replies and closes the door behind him.

With that being said, you make your way upstairs to the room Booby usually saves for you.  The door is ajar and you can see Dean"s silhouette on your bed, the moonlight is coming in through the window as your only source of light.

"Hey stranger." You say as you close the door behind you.

Dean looks up at you with those gorgeous green eyes of his and flashes you a dazzling smile, "It's about time, thought Sam had whisked you off somewhere."

You shake your head, "He had other plans."

A devilish grin plays across Dean Winchester's face.  You feel your breath caught in your throat as he looks up at you.  His eyes are so dilated, you can barely make out the green in them.

"I missed you." He says, patting the bed, signaling for you to come sit with him.

You do so and as you do, you let out a shaky sigh, "Believe me that last hunt was too long for my comfort." You reply, hearing the bed groan a little as you settle in next to him.

"Before I say anything else, there's something I want to do first " Dean states.

Before you can ask, Dean leans in, his lips locking into yours.  It feels like a jolt of electricity is running through your body, your cheeks go flush in the process.  It had been too long since you and Dean had been this intimate, too long it seemed for your body to respond normally.  You gasp as Dean cups your breasts through your shirt and gives them a squeeze.

"Dean..." You moan out.

"Aw hell Y/N, you feel so good." He says, his stubble causing your jaw to feel raw as he hungrily plants kisses and leaves bite marks all over your jaw, lips, and neck, eventually reaching the collar of your shirt.

"Well this won't do." He mutters to himself, lost in his lustful kisses.

"Dean wait," You say, leaning away from Dean's hot body, both physically and temperature wise, "are you sure you want to do this?" You ask him.

"Y/N, we've hunted together, I've buried my father with you, I brought you back from the dead," he says, his fingers caressing the scars on your right shoulder, "there is no one in the world, I'd rather be with than you."

You can't help the smile spread across your face, "You say that now-"

"Don't doubt my feelings for you," he says, licking his lips, "from the first night I have always, _always_ had these feelings for you."

"Really?" You asks him.

Dean smirks, "It takes someone with a lot of balls to ask to get hit by me." He says jokingly.

"I thought the punch could have been worse." You comment.

"I didn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Dean says, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

You sigh, looking up into Dean's emerald green eyes, "I don't want to lose you." You say, with a shaky voice.

Dean bites his lower lip, "Can't we just enjoy the time we have now?" He asks you, his hands gently placed around your waist.

You think back to all your training with the Hellhounds and Hades, your soon-to-be-secret-husband-of-the-underworld.  You think about the deal you made.  You think about when he kisses you and how it's cold and emotionless.  Dean has always run hot.  You'd miss that.  You'd miss the jokes you'd share, you'd miss his cooking, you'd miss those strong arms wrapped around you after a long hunt.  Fuck Hades, as much as your body responded to his touch, your heart just wasn't there.  And you weren't sure if it'd ever open up to him, because right now all you could think about was Sam and Dean.  You lean in and kiss Dean trying to pour in all your emotions into that kiss.  He replies quickly and happily.  He kisses you, going from your mouth to your chest, you feel his hands skip under your shirt and grab your breasts again.

"Is this okay?" He asks you.

"Shut up Winchester and take off your clothes." You growl.

"Are you serious?" He asks you.

You gasp as he squeezes one breast and play with your other nipple through the fabric of your bra, "God you feel so amazing and soft." He hums.

"I know." You sigh, your hands are unbuckling his belt.  Dean lifts up your shirt with one hand while unsnapping your bra with the other one.

Dean helps you get out of your clothes until you're in nothing but your underwear, your breasts fully exposed, "God you're so beautiful."

You reach up to undo his jeans but he playfully pushes your hand away.  A wicked smile on his face, "We'll get to that in a second, but first," he says, gingerly touching the hemline of your underwear, "let me please you, like I should have so many months ago."

He kisses you one more time before creating a trip of sloppy kisses going down your body, taking his time at your breasts again, sucking on the soft flesh, humming to himself as he hears you gasp and moan his name, he goes back to kissing down your body until he reaches your nether region.

"Dean." You breath out.

"Shh, it's okay Y/N we can stop if you want."

"No it's not that, it's just, I- ah fuck I'm not very experienced at this." You sigh.

Dean chuckles, "It's okay, I'll try and go easy on you but no promises." He winks and lowers himself to the point where all you can see is the top of his head, his body right smack in between your thighs, your skin tingles under his touch, his stubble tickling your inner thigh as he leaves kisses on each one.

"Dean..." You moan.

You hear Dean's hearty chuckle, "You're so sweet and wetbfor me too, oh Y/N you don't know just how sweet you smell." He says, running two fingers gently up and down your folds through the fabric, the sensation causes your hips to buck and your nipples erect. Dean now looks over you, his shirt and pants magically gone leaving him in nothing but his boxers, which leave you no imagination, as his manhood pushes against the fabric, practically begging to come out.

"Eyes on me Y/N." He whispers.

You turn your gaze from his shaft to his eyes, which are nothing but black pools of lust invaded by thin dark green circles, you notice that you are now without your underwear and Dean is undressing into nothing but his socks as well, "You okay with this?" He asks you, his hard cock practically springing to life.  He leans in and kisses you, causing his erect penis to rub against your thigh, leaving a thin line of precum on it

"Yes, yes oh God, I am so okay with this." You pant.

Dean smirks once more, he's left you unattended for two long, you lift your hips against his, brushing your pelvic against him, "Dean, please." You beg, growing more impatient by the second.

Dean kisses you once more and then returns to his position between your thighs, just as your about to say something, you feel his tongue go right into your folds, his tongue moving in and out at an excruciatingly long pace, one hand reaches up and cups your breast while the other begins to play with your clitoris, thumbing it in clockwork motion while he begins to eat you out like it's the last supper of a dying man.

"Oh Dean..." You gasp, your hands immediately going to his hair, tugging at his scalp as he goes to town, his thumb and index finger begin to play with your nipples, causing a friction to begin at the base of your stomach. Dean chuckles and the vibrations of his throat each through your entire body, causing you to get even more wet that you were before.

"So good for me, so sweet." Dean says, looking up at you from where he's kneeling.

You arch your back in response to his touch, his kisses, it's been forever since anyone has made you feel this good "Dean, please." You whimper.

"What's that baby?" He asks you, a cocky smile across that beautiful face of his.

"Dean I need you, I need you to fuck me." You whine.

In one effortless motion, Dream sheaths his entire cock within your walls letting out a deep moan, "God, you feel so amazing." He says, kissing you again.

The pain is sharp but quickly subsides, Dean still gives you time to adjust and once you wrap your legs tightly around him, he begins to move in and it of you, "Relax darling, I'm going to take care of you." He says brushing the side of your face.

As you guys move together, you manoeuvre to put yourself on top, "Oh fuck." You gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, running his hands up and down your thighs.

"No Dean," you say, as you begin to roll your hips, hitting your sweet spot every time getting a moan from both of you, "no it just feels so fucking good."

Dean chuckles, "I love when you talk dirty to me baby."

"Really, is that the only thing you like about me?" You ask, as you grind your hips against, his grip on you tightens.

"Aw fuck." Dean snarls, holding you steady with one arm as he switches positions again.

This time his rhythm is faster, you wrap your arms around his neck, holding one to him tightly, as he pumps into you faster, becoming more erratic, he's close, you're close, you can feel the fire in your belly growing stronger, but you don't want it to stop, you love the feeling of Dean deep inside you, filling you up, moaning your name like it's the only word he knows.

"Dean, oh Dean, I'm gonna-"

"I know Y/N, me too." He says.

Soon you're both gone over the edge, you ride your orgasms out together, the stars you see start to fade into black nothingness and then you see the ceiling of your bedroom, and hear Dean panting right next to you.

"Holy shit." Dean says, wiping his mess off both your bellies with tissue that was on your nightstand.

"I know." You reply, watching as he's tentative in taking care of you, making sure every last drop is off you, even though you don't really mind.

"Let's do that again, please." He says, turning his attention back to you, his green eyes glimmer like emeralds in the moonlight.

"Of course Dean." You laugh, pulling him into a tender kiss.

Dean has a gift smoke in his face the two of you cuddle into the sheets, "Ya know it was even more awesome because of your weird body temperature, it's like we were fucking outside, you're amazing." He says, wrapping an arm around you.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Y/N you are so amazing and I'm really grateful you chose me as your partner." He says, smiling at you softly.

You guys kiss again and soon fall into a deep sleep.

☽☼☾

"Well, well, well seems you had a goodnight."

"Hades, what the Hell." You snap, sitting up straight in your bed, covering your naked body with the bed sheet.

"No need to be modest my princess." Hades says, taking a long drag from his cigarette, did the guy ever so smoking.

You look over to see a docile Dean, happily drooling on one of the pillows, "He's fine, but he's not going to be up for this conversation, I made sure of that." Hades states.

"What do you want?" You ask him.

"Just to remind you dear," Hades says, "of the mission we are on, the agreement we made, and your promise." His azul blue eyes become black pools of nothing bordered by dark blue irises.

The room becomes uncomfortably cold, even for you, you see Dean begin to shiver under his blankets, "Stop please, I remember our deal." You say quietly, seeing Dean in any form of pain made you uncomfortable as well.

Hades gently holds your chin in place, "Remember love, you can have your little fun and games with these humans but in the end you are mine." He caresses your bottom lip with his thumb and although it shouldn't, it sends delicious shivers down your spine to your nether region.

"You can't own me, but I did agree to your deal, I understand." You say, sighing heavily.

You look up and see Hades smile, the room changes back immediately to it's normal temperature, Dean stops violently shivering.

"Good girl, I need you to be strong for me, otherwise all our hard work will be for not." He says.

You nod in response, Hades kisses you on the lips, you respond to the kiss against better judgement, "You look scrumptious in that thin sheet Y/N." He whispers and just like that he's gone.

You turn back to Dean, whose still fast asleep, "Shit." You whisper and go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a Comment if you'd like!


End file.
